Past and Future (New Version)
by MoonlightStar400
Summary: Sonic and Amy's mutual hatred towards each other has lasted since they first met, it's that simple. So how will high school change their relationship, allow them to settle their differences apart and become friends? Perhaps more than just friends? Read and find out. Sonamy and other couples
1. Chapter 1: Newsflash!

**Chapter One: Newsflash!**

For Amy Rose, this was inexcusable.

The faint scent of the leaves fills up the air. It was a normal day like any other in the last days of Summer Vacation. It's been three, beautiful months that lasted almost like an eternity, something that everyone wishes to last forever, however, the cruel real world doesn't allow it. It's something that Amy Rose, a new Freshman, wishes could stay a bit longer not because she wants those blissful days back, but to avoid contact with the most annoying, self-centered jerk she has ever met. She means Sonic the Hedgehog.

She's outside in the park with one of her closest friends, Rouge. Of course, since school is beginning once again, schedules and orientations have begun, allowing both students and their parents see the challenges coming along their way. Both Amy and Rouge just had theirs the day before yesterday, at their new school, Emerald Möbius High School. They haven't compared each other's schedules until just today, something that Amy wants to share and see if she has any classes with her closest friends. To start a new school, it overwhelmed her and made her anxious, being enrolled in a High School. Just moments ago she was cheery and in her usual mood, but now she's appalled when she heard the most heart-wrenching words she has ever heard coming out Rouge's lavish lips.

"All of us are going to Emerald Möbius High, even Sonic and his gang."

Just her luck, she didn't want to hear that! She wasn't sure if she was overjoyed or devastated.

She thought that the cocky hedgehog would move or go choose a different school, however, this was not the case and it infuriated her that she's forced to see his cheeky grin again for the next four years. She already knew how he was; a prankster, a huge jerk, and he didn't even like her. She doesn't mind, it's something that hasn't bothered her at all. He ruined what could have been a potential crush for what he did all those years ago in grade school. Yes, it's a bit immature and childish to hold a grudge since the beginning, however they've known each other since then and their relationship has not improved what so ever, even when they're in the same class together.

She groaned out loudly and scrunched up her nose at the distaste of his name. Why would he do this to her? If he wants to torture her even before school started, this was something she would not forgive him for. Rouge lets her have her tiny moment; it's a hassle to have her all wind up because of the news she heard.

"Don't worry Amy," Rouge reassured her, "You have me, Blaze, Sonia, Tikal, and Wave to help… protect you from those jerks." She stopped mid sentence because this a feud between Sonic and Amy, and their friends were dragged along with it. Rouge didn't mind though; it was nice to see their feisty moments when they've confronted with each other; it usually ends with both screaming insults at each other as they are being dragged away by their friends.

The cheery girl let out a grunt, crossed her arms, and gave a small smile at Rouge's reassurance. "Thanks, but we all know how it's going to end, even with your guys' help." Amy didn't like how at the beginning of the school year, he would make a nasty prank on her and they would begin their long-lasting feud once again. Last year at Eighth Grade he knew her first period somehow and placed a whoopie fusion on her assigned seat; this made their whole relationship level down to an even more deeper hate.

Several principal meetings and detentions later, the two cannot cooperate whatsoever. Teachers tried several attempts to get them together, but it always leads to Sonic either insulting or pranking her or Amy doing the same back. Just thinking about him made her shiver, hating him to the point that she can't stand him. "Anyways, let's go and check if we have any classes together."

"Agreed." Rouge complied, getting out her schedule along with Amy.

They were both about to check on their other classes to see if they have any together until a clear voice was heard.

"Hey, guys!" Sonia waved her hand, jogging towards them with a sheet of paper on her hand. Amy and Rouge looked up, happy to see their fellow companion. There she is, Sonia the Hedgehog. Related to Sonic and Manic, the source of Amy's stresses. She's totally different from her brothers though, she was more involved in school activities and also part of the Student Government Association, president of the Freshmen.

"Hey, Sonia!" Amy exclaimed, happy to see her friend, "So, how did the first SGA meeting go? Are they already tiring you out?"

"Are you kidding?!" Sonia asked, grinning at the thought of the meeting today, "It was amazing! The upperclassmen executive boards greeted us with kindness and also respect! It's way more efficient than our middle school." Amy laughed lightly while Rouge rolled her eyes at Sonia's love for school politics. "Anyways, I had the authority to actually go through some of my friends' schedules and you won't believe what I saw."

"If it's about your brothers not going to another school, Rouge beat you to it," Amy said, pointing at Rouge with her thumb while the bat made a hair flip mischievously. Sonia chuckled but shook her head.

"No, that wasn't it. I wish though." Sonia commented, disliking her brothers but also not minding their stupidity. "Actually, I saw that some of us don't have classes together… Especially Amy."

Amy's eyes widened while Rouge stared at her in disbelief.

"Are you serious?"

"Totally," Sonia assured, showing them the paper, "This is the classes that all our friends take, along with the highlights showing our same period of that class. And as a result, Amy doesn't share any our class periods."

Amy couldn't believe her luck; it's been getting worse and worse by the minute, and she just wanted to know if she had any classes with her friends, that's all!

"Is there any way I could change them?" Amy asked, finding a way out of this mess. Sonia shook her head, the same disappointment across her face too.

"You have to take the class first and then opt out to your counselor."

Amy groaned again, and wanted to hit her head against the tree, however Rouge stopped her by having her hit her shoulder instead of the bark of the tree.

"This sucks," Amy whined, hating to not be in the same class as her friends.

"I know," Sonia reassured, placing a hand on the pink hedgehog's shoulder, "If it makes you feel any better, we have one more weekend before we go back to school. How about we use those days to our advantage and have some fun?" Amy looks up sadly, sniffing lightly and looking away from her aubergine friend towards the ground.

"How? We have to unpack in our dorms and also get our uniforms this weekend…"

"It's not the whole day, babe." Rouge chimed in, rubbing her back and acting wise, "Besides, you deserve it for all the hell you've been put through today."

Amy looks up to her friends and sees comfort in their eyes. She smiles lightly, and stands up straight and wipes her eyes. They were right, she does deserve it!

"Yeah! And what's not to say we have our little get-togethers? Thanks, girls," Amy said, wrapping her arms around her closest friends, "You guys are the best friends a girl could ever ask for!" They both grinned at the compliment, relieved that she was back to usual bright self.

Thanks to her friends, Amy felt like she could go through this. Sonia is part of the school government, Rouge is always the one bringing her back her usual self, and the rest of friends are always helping her go through the tough parts of life. Not only are they good friends, they are almost sisters to her, sisters that she never really had since she's an only child. Thanks to her parents though, she's able to live in dorms in her closest friends, something that she has wished since middle school.

Besides, it's not like she's going to have classes with her one-time mortal enemy or with the rest of his loser friends. She can't have that much bad luck in one day, right?

… right?

* * *

Sonic thought that this was hilarious in a way.

Not like the little laugh from a lame joke, but the one that makes you inhale even more breath to laugh even harder because of a statement your brother told you. He wiped a tear from his eyes, and couldn't believe what Manic just told him just a few moments ago. He found it funny because it was something he'd least expect would come out of his mouth, and the environment they are in just added more effect to it.

They were at their dorms, more specifically Tails and Sonic's room. They are still not done unpacking and Sonic wasn't going to until Tails came back from whatever he's doing later that day, or tomorrow. He didn't mind the boxes still closed off and not placed into the drawers; the room still felt foreign to him but he'll soon get used to it once Tails helps him actually organize their goddamn dorm.

Sonic began to calm down after his laughing fest and stared back at his brother who stared at him unamused and also really bothered by the fact that he laughed at him. He grinned arrogantly and after his laughing fit, he asked Manic a question.

"Tell me again what you were saying."

"... I said I was going to ask Amy Rose out." Manic repeated once again, which made the blue hedgehog laugh even harder than before. Manic only sighed and gave his brother a stare and waited for him to calm down again. Amy Rose, the Amy Rose?

Sonic knew her since they were kids, and she isn't all-that like she thinks she is. In his opinion, she was always a know-it-all and a brat that needed to be dragged down from her mighty alter. He remembered how mean and bossy she was before. Hell, she still is! She just knows how to control and use it against him, that's all.

She was annoying, he'll give her that, and that smug look she gives him whenever she gets her vengeance wants him to prank her even more, especially now that they are in high school… okay, maybe not since that's childish, even for him, but she deserves it for all the hell she's put him through. He gets her back several times and they're the ones who get in trouble, not their friends who helped them.

He knows for sure that his brother, Manic the Hedgehog, has had a crush on Amy ever since fifth grade. She was pretty, not weak, and she had a strong-willed mind. Manic said that was his type of women, although Sonic likes to differ because Amy is none of those previous characteristics previously mentioned.

Manic finally got tired of his boisterous laugh and snapped at him. "Oh, give me break! I'm really going to do it, just you wait!"

Sonic cleared his throat while laughing and lazily waved his hand at his brother. "You've been saying this elementary school. You're not going to do it."

"I am!" Manic declared, "I know for sure that Amy and I have a few classes together; I saw Sonia's screen when she left her laptop on yesterday."

Ah yes, their lovely female sister, Sonia. Since she's part of SGA, both Sonic and Manic like to go through her files and documents just to see how important it is in school as the president of the freshmen. Just a bunch of scholarship opportunities and volunteer work, nothing too important for the brothers. They left it alone for a couple of weeks after Sonia was elected, although Manic was interested in what Sonia knew about her friends so he decided to go through her laptop.

He got into her computer and saw Amy's schedule in the first tab, and eventually started to cheer because he shared a few classes with her that could make him score points with the pink beauty. He felt so determined to actually ask her out that he only told Sonic as of now, but now he's laughing his head off because he thought that Manic was joking once again.

"Oh yeah, I forgot Sonia did that," Sonic admitted, never really getting into what their sister is interested in. "Anyways, I don't think that could happen."

"Like, at all?"

"At all. Think about it; you're the brother of the guy she hates the most; me, and you're twice as bad as me but you don't pin it on her, instead you pin it on other girls and let's just say that's why you don't have that many available options in your dating life." Sonic explained, smirking at his brother who stared at him dumbfounded, "Do I need to elaborate more?"

Manic was about to protest, but nothing came out his mouth. He tried again, but he looked even more agitated than before. He eventually gave up and groaned out, lying on Sonic's new bed while Sonic gave out a cocky grin.

"Yeah, yeah I get it." Manic rolled his eyes, grabbing the pillow and eventually playing with it. "So, how about you? How are things going with Sally?"

As triplets, they don't really get into each other's business unless their big news or it's a new album from their favorite band and they decide to made covers for it. They decided to only check in once in awhile, explaining why Manic is in a different dorm than Sonic's. They can't always be together, it's creepy when they're finally in high school.

Speaking of which, now that they're in high school, a lot is going to change in terms of Sonic's life. He has an amazing girlfriend, Sally Acorn, and she's the sweetest person he has ever met. They began dating just before summer break started, and they've been going out ever since. She's fun to go out with, and Sonic really likes her. She's nothing compared to Amy. Sally is the girl he has eyes for.

"Mm.. okay I guess." Sonic replies, shrugging his shoulders and not telling his brothers any details. Manic raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean, "okay I guess?" It's an elaborate question." Manic retorts, hating how secretive his brother is whenever they hang out. Sonic scoffs and gives him another answer.

"We don't argue. There, is that better?"

"... Fine. Be that way." Manic said, yawning lazily and looking up at the ceiling. "Just don't let her get possessive towards you; some chicks don't like it when their boyfriends talk to other girls."

"Sally isn't like that." Sonic replies, defending his girlfriend's name, "She's nice. Literally, every girl at middle school liked her."

"She's alright, I guess. Not a ten, but she's alright-"

"Watch it."

"Sorry."

The brothers were then sent to a silence, but that silence was cut short when Tails came in and looked at two apathetic brothers still laying in bed like he left them just a few hours ago.

"I see that we made some progress." Tails said sarcastically, looking around and still seeing the boxes left untouched. Sonic gave him two thumbs up while Manic nodded. The fox sighed, and went towards his side of the room and told them his day. "So I went and talked to the administrator, and I found out that they have a program with advanced math and I can't believe I heard about it until just now-"

"Tails, as much as I like having you talk about your nerd life, I just want to relax." Sonic admitted, "Everyday you go on and on about school. Summer break hasn't even ended, just enjoy it for the last few days before it actually happens." Tails rolled his eyes and told Sonic about the reality of their final resting days.

"It's a Friday, we have three days left of break. What do you expect us to do? Not think about school and not do anything?"

"YES." Both brothers replied at the same time, leaving Tails out of their cozy laziness aura coming out of them. He sighed and shook his head.

"We really need to manage our time…"

 **To be continued...**

 **Author's Note: Yes, I am back. Yes, this is a remake of my 2012 version of the same name. Yes, it was an eternity since I last wrote something for the fandom and yes, I am partially back to make this fanfic a better one than before. I have decided to write once again for STH, and I wanted my first fanfic back to be my original one that I wrote back in sixth grade. I'm now a Senior at High School, and I can't believe that several people loved this story before and wanted more from me. I am proud to say that I feel confident in my skills than before, plus I have no other hindrances in the way of writing good stories. I hope this is a proper apology for being inactive for such a long time (four-five years?) and now I am back with this story. The plot will stay the same, of course, but there will be some minor tweaks in the story since I actually didn't like some parts of the story that I have written before. There will be some new parts too just to keep the story fresh and not repetitive. I can't wait to write more for PnF!**

 **Without much further ado, I present to you the remake of Past and Future, and hopefully, it is better than the first one (maybe, I don't know). Next chapter will be up soon, and the next chapter title is...**

 **Chapter 02: Dorms, Uniforms, and Quarrels**

 **See you soon!**


	2. Chapter 2: Dorms, Uniforms, and Quarrels

**Chapter Two: Dorms, Uniforms, and Quarrels**

The next day eventually arrived, the students of Emerald Mobius High preparing themselves for school by going to their respective buildings and receiving their uniforms. The dorms assigned to the students were at random, so any student staying in the dorms are forced to live with a total stranger or with a close friend. They were separated by gender; the left building for the boys and the right building for the girls. The grades weren't intermixed with one another, instead, students of the same grade resided together. It was a very concise structure the school has decided to do, and it's been used ever since its beginnings as a school.

The lines were already formed early in the morning, several students wanting to obtain their uniforms and prepare themselves for a long school year. The uniforms they wished to pick up have their names on the plastic wrap holding them, with the proper measurements that the school received so they can give them their personalized uniform. The color scheme of the uniforms were the school's colors: green and brown. The upper half consisted of a white shirt with a plaid green tie for both genders, while the lower half was composed of a brown skirt for the females and dark brown slacks for the males. Considering there were several students waiting in line, it took a great deal of patience to go first wait and then wait for more when they ask for their names.

Amy didn't mind though, she was having a great time chatting with Rouge and Wave in the line. They were talking about their big plans for their final weekend before school starts, texts flying back and forth the previous night as to where they wanted to go. Blaze and Tikal wanted to go to the National Möbius Museum, Wave and Sonia eagerly wanted to go to the Möbius Memorial, while Rouge and Amy want to go to the pool one more time. They weren't making any progress with final decisions, however, all respected the others' opinions.

"All I'm saying is that the memorial shows history and passion; it's really great." Wave declared, facing her back away from the line and staring at her friends, "It's great for the final event before school."

"... If you are a total dweeb that is." Rouge commented, smirking slightly with her arms crossed and Amy nodding. It's not like they were trying to _not_ go, they wanted to go somewhere that doesn't bore them. "The pool though, that's fun."

Wave rolled her eyes as the line began to progress and become shorter. Their turns were about to come, all the while they continued to chat about their latest dilemma.

"Maybe we could go to the movies and have a review about it," Amy suggested, actually liking this activity because they all share the same emotions and passion on the films they see.

"We already did that last weekend," Rouge said, sighing and shaking her head. "Man, this isn't easy as I thought it would be-"

"Your name and grade, miss?" The faculty asked Wave, who was first of the group to be in line. Wave was a little shocked first, but turned around to the faculty and gave them her full name.

"Wave the Swallow, ninth grade."

"Alrighty, we will give you your uniform once it is found on our storage." The faculty responded, a brown mongoose, going back to the storage room behind them to find the uniforms. Wave sighed and turned back to Rouge and Amy.

"I really hate having to wear those skirts, you know."

"I know!" Amy exclaimed, totally agreeing with the purple swallow, "Middle School was alright I guess, they weren't too short, but this? Why does it have to be so… revealing?" She scrunched up her nose at the thought of wearing a short skirt that leaves little to the imagination. Sure, she wears her red dresses once in awhile, but she has seen the uniforms given to the female students and they didn't seem too comfortable. This is the same for Wave too, it's far too embarrassing to wear a uniform with the skirt too short; she was more into the comfy sweatpants.

Rouge though found it nice. She wasn't ashamed of her body, nor was she arrogant about it. She knew that some of her friends would say otherwise, but she knew it would make them look cute. "Relax, guys." Rouge said, comforting them, "I don't think they're going to be that bad."

"Here you go, miss." The brown mongoose came back with the uniform, folded neatly and wrapped in plastic. Wave stared at it reluctantly but accepted it. She sighed again as she walked towards the side to wait for Rouge and Amy get their uniforms. "Next, please."

"Rouge the Bat, ninth grade." She said, glad that it's finally her turn. The faculty stared at the white bat, and they asked her a question.

"Did you mean eleventh grade?"

"No, I'm a Freshman." Rouge confirmed, "Confusing, I know." The faculty blinked and went back to the room to get her uniform. Rouge chuckled at the moment, totally aware that her mature appearance made her look older than the rest of her friends. Amy giggled and shoved her playfully.

"You are gonna get confused as an upperclassman."

"I say it makes me look more alluring."

Amy giggles lightly again while Wave rolled her eyes and began to play with the plastic wrap of her uniform. The faculty came back and handed Rouge her uniform. "Here you go, miss."

She happily grabbed her uniform and went to the side with Wave to wait for Amy. Finally, it was her turn! "Name and grade, please."

"Amy Rose, ninth grade." Amy gladly said, her arms behind her back and waiting for the person to go and get the uniform. The brown mongoose nodded and went back to the storage room, finally coming back after a short period of time to give her the uniform. Amy accepted it and was heading over to her friends, relieved that their errand was now out of the way. This could have ended into an easy task until someone tripped her over by sticking their leg out. She face-planted the concrete floor and was rubbing her nose from the pain. _What the hell..?_

"Nice _fall_." A conceited voice said, making Amy's ears twitch and making her turn her head ever so slightly to see who the prosecutor was. She really hoped it wasn't him, she really _did_ hope it was not him, she really, _really_ hoped it was not-

It was.

"You!" Amy shouted, getting up swiftly with her uniform in her hands. Sonic gave her a smirk, with Knuckles and Jet in line with him. This made Amy grit her teeth in irritation, hating how smug and proud he is starting their new school year once again with another one of his pranks. She wanted to smack that arrogant smile out of him with her hammer but she knew if she did that, it would be an early appointment with the school's principal for the both of them.

"Amy!" Rouge and Wave exclaimed in unison, going towards her and seeing her face tinted red from the smack of the hard concrete. They were about to ask her if she was alright, however, they saw the death glare that Amy uses whenever she sees a threat. That threat was Sonic, and he was staring at her back with a relaxed demeanor.

"Aww c'mon, is that a way to treat your pal?"

"We're not _pals_ ," Amy corrected him, "You are so inconsiderate at times! What gives you the right to harass me every single day?" Amy knew how this was going to end, and she just wanted to get it over with. It's not like it was going to be any different, either.

"Aw see," Sonic said, looking at both Knuckles and Jet, "This is what I'm talking about, she's unladylike and she's talking nonsense." His two friends chuckled lightly, making Amy angrier and made her hardened her stare at him. "Careful Hammer, you don't want your face stuck like that."

Amy knew that was the end of her tolerance and was about to summon her Piko Piko Hammer, despite the fact that Rouge and Wave had to calm her down by slowly backing her away from the blue hedgehog.

"Don't you have anything better to do, Sonic?" Rouge asked, wanting to be the sane one from this little quarrel between Sonic and Amy. Knuckles laughed and crossed his arms.

"I think we all know that she was asking for it."

"You guys are assholes, you know that?" Wave asked, grabbing Amy by her shoulders and pushing her away from the group of males. Jet scoffed and waved his hand at her.

"It's not our faults that she was in the way where Sonic was standing."

The girls were ticked off and began to walk away from them, totally bummed out that their morning was ruined by a bunch of high-rank bastards. Jet and Knuckles gave each other a high-five while Sonic was waiting in line to get his uniform, smug that he worsened his enemy's day and pissing her off.

* * *

"He's such a conceited jackass!" Amy exclaimed, calming down after leaving the uniform pickup area, "He just _wants_ to make my days worse."

"Well, you do know what they say," Rouge mentioned, entering towards the dorms and walking towards Amy and Sonia's room, "If he picks on you, then that means he likes you."

"Nuh uh. No. Not in a million years." Amy retorted, shaking her head, a scowl already taking form. "It's _nothing_ like that." They eventually arrived at their dorms, Sonia already unpacking, her uniform already in a hanger and ready for when school starts.

Amy rolled her eyes at how precise Sonia is and went towards her side of the room, placing her plastic wrap uniform in her bed and starting on unpacking her side of the room. Wave and Rouge checked out the room and were quite amazed at the color choices and furniture the two hedgehogs decided.

Their color schemes were almost the same; pink picture frames on their respective desks, Sonia's purple keyboard was placed nicely against the corner of the room, while Amy's polisher for her hammers was placed on her desk, all neatly arranged from most to least used. The posters weren't that bad either, Sonia had several about musicians in their prime time while Amy had a poster of abstract art with a small signature on the bottom right corner. All in all, their room was unique.

"Nice place." Rouge commented, "It looks like you guys know how to work together."

"Psh, of course." Sonia declared, placing her clothes on her side of the drawers. "We've been friends for, how many years? Like, our entire lifetime."

"We know what looks good in our place." Amy agreed, "We are so close, you have no idea. We're practically sisters."

"I see." Wave said, looking around the room once more, "I wonder how the final product of this will look like."

"We'll see. Thanks, guys, by the way. It was a good thing you guys were there when I met up with _him_." Amy thanked them, her face going sour when she finished her sentence. Based on context clues and the usual way Amy acts, Sonia eventually knew what she was talking about and cursed in her mind how inconsiderate her loaf of a brother is.

"No prob," Rouge reassured her, holding on to her uniform and looking up at the clock in their room, "Ah shoot. It's about to be noon. Hey, do we still have a plan on where to go?" The conversation started up once again after Rouge asked, Amy scratching her head while Sonia still sided with her idea.

"How about the mall?" Wave suggested, "We haven't gone to the mall in awhile and I know for sure that there were these new stores open." She wasn't thinking when she said this and was met with the three girls agreeing.

"Of course! I heard there was this new, cute bakery shop open now!" Sonia exclaimed, "Go tell Tikal and Blaze; hopefully we all agreed to this."

"Will do." Wave said, waving to them as she went towards the exit, "See ya!"

"Bye!" Rouge waved, going to her dorm along with Wave who was on the same floor.

"Bye, guys." Amy chimed in, both of them closing the door.

The two female hedgehogs began to unpack once more, both of them having side conversations to keep them from being bored from this chore they are forced to do. It's nice to have a companion, especially if that companion is your close friend since the start of your academic career.

Maybe this year won't be so bad after all.

* * *

Sonic finally had gotten his uniform, after almost half an hour waiting in line. He knew that it took this long, however, it would've been better if Amy was around so he could taunt her once again. He chuckled at the thought, aware the possible outcomes that would happen if he continued his antics. It's not like he likes her, no way. He just wants to show her that he knows her true colors and she isn't as sweet as everybody thinks she is.

She's not sweet at all. However, there are a few girls that showed him, for example, Sally. She was the most honest person he could think of, and that was for only a year since he first met her. She was always telling him the truth and didn't have a two-faced personality like someone he knows, so he has his personal reasons as to why picking on the pink hedgehog is so satisfying for him.

"So Sonic, Jet and I have decided to go and play video games." Knuckles chimed in, looking over to the preoccupied hedgehog. "You wanna come with us?"

Sonic looked up at his friends and saw that they were ready to just slack off like any other day and not worry about the mess they have left in their room. They were roomed together, and the room looks like a tornado is still passing by. Sonic chuckled and shook his head.

"Nah. I decided that I was going to hang out with Sal, actually."

"Of course you are." Knuckles muttered, rolling his eyes slightly. Sonic caught glimpse of this, raised his eyebrow and was about to ask what was that about, though Jet beat him to it and motioned the red echidna towards their dorm area.

"Alright, see ya then." Jet replied, grabbing hold of Knuckles' arm and dragging him towards their room. Knuckles was asking him what was that for. After an earshot away, their bickering could still be heard from where Sonic stood.

He chuckled lightly and decided to head to his and Tails' room. He was having a good day, and he wanted nobody to ruin his mood for when he meets Sally later today. He previously gave her a text earlier today if she wanted to hang out, which she gladly accepted and was wondering about the plans after she replied. Sonic didn't really give her any hints to as where they were going because he didn't know himself. He's new to the dating world, and he wants their dates to be special if they go out. It takes a while to find the perfect dating space, so it's only natural for him to delay on his texts for so long.

He entered towards his room, Tails nowhere in sight. He slumped towards his bed, and let the uniform fall on his bed, bouncing slightly. He sighed and look up towards the ceiling, smirking at the thought that this year was going to change for both him and his prior relationships. He just hopes that Sally feels the same way by the end of the year. He grabs his phone and goes through his contacts, seeing his girlfriend's name on the screen.

He tapped on the messaging icon and was debating whether to text her now or later. She was a busy girl, she's part of SGA just like his sister, Sonia. He groaned out and decided not to, he didn't want to push her and ask her what she's up to. He closed his eyes, thinking that a small nap would help and he did. He thought of the many misadventures he had as a child towards becoming a teenager, smirking because all of the memories have one thing in common:

Amy Rose.

 _ **Flashback**_

She was writing in her notebook, looking downwards and not paying attention to the class around her. It was recess time, but due to the rainy weather outside, the class had recess inside. Instead of playing with her friends, she was actually doing some school work. She was behind in some notes and she wanted to catch up before the bell rang.

Sonic noticed her in the corner of his eye, a sly smirk forming on his lips when he sees her finishing up the page she was working on. Just something about her made him really want to mess with her, Amy always countering back at him with her hammer (he gave her the rightful nickname this school year), and it was fun. They would argue later and Amy would make this annoyed pout and stomp away. Hey, they had a long history together.

He went towards her desk, acting all innocent like and waiting for Amy to notice him. She did, and she looked up, aware that her enemy was in front of her and wanted to torment her once again. She sighed, and closed her book and placed her pencil down gently, folding her arms together and looking up at the blue hedgehog.

They both stared at each other, their greens eyes not looking somewhere else until Amy was the first one to speak. "What do you want, Sonic?"

"Me? Nothing." Sonic replied, leaning against her desk. "I'm just wondering how Hammer's doing."

A vein popped up in Amy's head, pretty annoyed at the new nickname he gave her. Why couldn't he come up with something better? "Why do you need to know?"

"Because I worry sometimes." Sonic taunted, giving her a cocky grin, "We wouldn't want you to get brain fried from all that school work. Now do we, Hammer?"

She clicked her tongue, already annoyed by the blue hedgehog and wanted to end him then and there, however she can't have any more detention slips. "You win this round, idiot. My mom would be mad at me again if I hurt you again."

He smirked, aware that the mental tally was now two points higher than Amy. He bowed down to her, giving her a faux courtesy. "Thank you for losing, Lady Hammer."

He was met with a fist on his head, making him fall down on the floor and face planting him. He felt his jaw hurt and held it firmly to see if any teeth had gotten out. _Nice punch._

"Think again, you idiot." Amy countered, smug with her win and seeing Sonic debating whether to hold his nose or his jaw. "Don't think you won just yet because of that."

 _ **End of Flashback**_

He chuckled at the thought, his eyes closed however still conscious. His arms rested behind his head, still waiting to fall asleep. Amy was a challenge for him, and he continues to want that because she makes his day better by making her mad at him. They both know that their feud won't end that easily and that it will be a very long time before they actually resolve any disputes with each other.

With that, he rolled to his side, debating whether or not to text Sally back. He has been procrastinating, and he didn't want to actually text her with no good ideas to take her somewhere. He'll just talk to Tails or someone else to actually help him with his relationship. He gave out a tired yawn and took a quick nap for the day. He still has plans to torment Amy when he sees her once again.

 **To be continued...**

 **Author's Note: Omg thank you for such kind words, people! I am honestly really happy that several of you are interested in this idea, even after five years since I first wrote the original! Anyways, such kind words encouraged me to write more, so here is the second chapter of PnF! Slightly longer, and I incorporated more characters in this chapter. Also, do you like the nickname he gave to her? Loved it? Hate it? I tried being original instead of the generic 'Pinky' nickname.**

 **Concerning the Sonally mentioned in this chapter and the one before, do not fret! This is a Sonamy fic, so I have decided to include Sally as an important character in this story and not change her personality for plain ol' Sonamy. She will obviously be Sonic's gf at the moment, but anything can change in the world of fanfics, am I right? I will see you soon with another update (which may or may not be delayed a little).**

 **Next second chapter's title is: Vanilla Sweets**

 **See you soon with another** **update!**


	3. Chapter 3: Vanilla Sweets

**Chapter 3: Vanilla Sweets**

The glistening of the immaculate floor shined when the girls arrived at their destination; Cyan Mall. Out of the seven malls around the area, Cyan Mall was the closest near Emerald Möbius and the girls eventually decided to go there on their last weekend before school. It took some convincing between Blaze and Tikal, however they succumbed and decided it was for the best.

They were pretty excited to enter the mall; out of the seven in the prefecture, Cyan was one of their personal favorites due to its abundant and vibrant water fountains and water themes spread across their map. It also showed the Cyan Chaos Emerald at its entrance, in a picture frame of course. Several of the visitors enjoy the fresh air in its small parks and the employees are all friendly in its huge variety of stores and departments.

Sonia decided to go and look for the new store that has been opened. She went through the cursor of the holographic map, and she searched through the huge list of the total stores in the Cyan Mall. While she was doing that, her friends behind her were waiting for the location. Amy yawned at the slight boredom of waiting and turned her head over to her friends.

Wave planted her hands on her pockets and looked around the mall, finding anything interesting. Tikal looked down at her phone, scrolling down at the text she was reading, while Rouge and Blaze were talking with one another in small voices. The pink hedgehog knew they were getting impatient, and looked over at Sonia who was starting to get frustrated at the map.

"Hey, Sonia, have you found the place yet?"

"No, not really… This thing really needs to get calibrated," Sonia commented, rubbing her hand through her bangs, "Ugh, where is it?" She mumbled to herself once again, Amy let out a small grunt of annoyance, and went next to the aubergine hedgehog, looking over her shoulder and wanting the waiting process to go a bit quicker.

"What is it called?" Amy finally asked. Sonia stopped her finger on the screen and looked away shamefully from Amy. She started to twiddle with her index fingers and looked away with a dust of pink in her cheeks with an awkward smile.

"I don't know."

"I think it has 'sweets' in its name…" Wave informed them, going to the holographic map and swiping towards the search engine. She quickly typed the word 'sweets' and waited for the results found within the mall. Sonia awkwardly laughed as Amy gave her a stare, yet she already forgave for the effort to find the store.

There came out three results, two of them as women's fashion. There was one though, that was listed as a baker's confection. Wave gleamed happily as she crossed her arms gave them the name of the bakery.

"It's Vanilla Sweets."

"Cool. Let's go get check it out." Amy suggested, looking at the screen and already found the location. "I wonder what's in there."

They head towards the store, some eager to see the shop while others waited for their next destination. As they walked down the clean floor, Amy noticed the name of the store on the top of it and looked at the place in awe and wonder. The anthropomorphic females noticed Amy's sudden stop in the store and decided to look for themselves. They reacted the same.

The shop was a small cafe with a huge variety of sweets and cakes displayed across towards the public passing by. They had strawberry shortcake, key lime pie, apple pies, and various other confectionery sweets that would make anyone's mouth water at the scenery displayed at them. Next to the displayed sweets were tables for duos, four tables in total. The cream colored walls brought out the vivid vanilla smell that captivated the passersby, encouraging them to buy some of the best sugary pastries they have ever seen. They entered the small shop, Blaze and Tikal looking eagerly at the pastry section while Sonia and Wave stared at the beautifully crafted cupcakes aligned nicely in rows.

Rouge whistled, amazed at how such a cute shop didn't have a long line going on right now. She then noticed nobody was at the cash register, it was vacant. She wondered where were the employees, however, her attention was directed at Amy who took pictures of the yummy confectioneries and admired at how the aesthetic of the place lived up to its name and its sweet aroma. Rouge chuckled, impressed at Amy's skills on taking pictures and eventually posting them on her social media. The pink hedgehog smiled and looked around her friends, who were all invested in at their sight seeing. She thought that this was such a great idea, and was about to ask if anyone was going to buy something, however a woman's voice interrupted her.

"Is there anything I could help you with?"

They were all startled by the voice and looked up to see who it was. She was a cream colored rabbit with light makeup that complimented her eyes, and she wore a white uniform with a caramel apron on top of it, with her long ears pulled back by a hair tie as if they were a ponytail. She smiled kindly at them and waited for any of them to speak. She let out a small giggle when they still had their flabbergasted expressions and helped them out with the variety of choices from the menu. She extended her hand out to the pastries in front of her and showed gave them each a brief description of the sweets.

"The banana strawberry parfait is easily one of the most favorites as of right now. Here we have the chocolate fudge cake that will surely make you want to buy more." She explained, encouraging them to see if they made their choices. "They are relatively low prices, and we do have a deal right now, buy one get one-half off."

There was a pause of silence after she talked, but the silence ended rather quickly. "I'll take one box of macarons please." Sonia was the first to order, holding out of her box full of rings. The young woman smiled and soon enough the others waited for their orders too.

* * *

After the long session of ordering, they all began to eat their delectable treats on the tables next to the displayed sweets. Amy took a bite out of her strawberry parfait while Rouge, across from her, drank her raspberry smoothie. Blaze decided to share with Tikal the banana sundae, while Sonia was eating her palm sized macarons and Wave taking small bites out of the cheesecake, savoring the flavor.

Vanilla, as seen from her name tag, smiled at her satisfied customers and was beginning to organize the desserts once again until she was called by one of the females.

"Did you make these yourself?" Amy asked, still eating her snack. She had her fork in her mouth when Vanilla turned around and gave them a sheepish grin.

"Yes, actually. My daughter and I make them together." Vanilla responded, "It does take out a lot but it's nice seeing the customer's faces when they get what they want." she leans slightly at the counter, talking to the females.

"You're so talented." Amy praised, half way done with the snack, "This is the best dessert I have ever eaten."

"I have to agree on that." Blaze chimed in, "This is pretty good." Tikal nodded and took another bite out of the sundae.

Vanilla begins to blush and cheerfully smiles at the compliments. "Why, thank you." She gets back on her proper decision and goes back to align the desserts once again. The others began to talk amongst themselves and waited for everyone to finish up before they move on their next destination at the mall. They were about to finish until they heard another voice coming out of the backroom door.

"Sorry, I'm late! Cheese had a tummy ache." The young rabbit excused herself, going towards the older rabbit. She looked like a miniature version of Vanilla, but she had a hazel apron on top of her instead of a caramel one, and she looked like she was a teenager rather than an adult woman.

"Oh, it's fine. Don't worry about it." Vanilla reassured her, patting her head gently, "It must have been from last night's dinner." The younger one nodded and looked at the customers sitting on the tables. She gulped and felt her cheeks burn. She just shared her personal life with strangers around!

"Oh, sorry about that." She apologized, looking down embarrassedly, "I didn't know we had customers-"

"Oh, it's okay. Don't worry about it." Amy said, getting up from her seat and throwing the empty plastic plate towards the trash can. She smiled at the young rabbit, "As little as that, I don't think it bothers us…" She looked at the name across her chest and gave her a smile. "Cream."

Cream blushed lightly and nervously laughed. "Oh, thank you." The girls noticed that Amy was done, though that did not rush them to finish their treats like she did. Rouge looked over at the anthropomorphic rabbits, her hand resting nicely against her side of her face, with her other playing with the straw from her cup.

"So that's your daughter."

"Ah, yes. She's been working with me for a few years now." Vanilla explained, "We just started our business a few months back when there was an open slot here at Cyan Mall."

"That makes sense." Wave looked up from her treat, "I heard something about entrepreneurship being available at Cyan Mall, I didn't think it was going to be this place." Vanilla nodded, and gently placed her hands on Cream's shoulders.

"Thank you again for purchasing." Vanilla thanked them, "I was afraid we weren't going to sell today." Amy blinked and looked over at the adult. It didn't look like she was joking, and she had a grateful look on her face. She didn't expect this place to be so empty either, however that didn't stop her from blurting that out in front of the two rabbits.

"Wait, you guys aren't popular yet?!" She asked, getting up from her surprise and genuinely surprised at the new information she just gathered.

Vanilla chuckled lightly while Cream let out a small sigh and gave her a nod. This was pretty shocking, to say the least, and Amy wanted to confirm that. What she didn't know was that Rouge and Sonia were a bit taken aback from Amy's outburst and were to talk with her later for being a bit inconsiderate about the owner's personal life. "Sadly, yes. We just started the business, so hopefully, we are able to keep our slot in the mall." Vanilla said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so open-minded with my customers about our struggles."

"Oh, don't worry about it." Sonia reassured, looking over at Amy who gave her a sheepish grin, which she responded with a small glare, "It must be hard just the two of you working here at this store, it's natural." Vanilla smiled and let go Cream's shoulders as she looked over at the clock at the wall.

"Ah, it's almost lunch. This could be good." She hopefully said, "It was so nice meeting you girls." Amy smiled, along with Rouge, Blaze, Tikal, Wave, and Sonia.

"It's no biggie, really." Amy said sheepishly, running her hand through her quills, "This bakery is going to be really popular, I know it."

The girls were already done with their desserts and went to the dispose of their trash into the trash can. They all waved to the duo as they went to go to another store, while Vanilla waved back with Cream looking over at the teenage girls. She tapped her chin with her index finger thoughtfully and looked over at her mother. "Do you think they're going to the same school as me?"

Vanilla stopped waving as they left the small shop, and looked over at her daughter. She placed her hands on her hips and gave her nod. "Of course! This is the closest mall to Emerald Mobius High… and from our apartment." Cream giggled and looked down at the cream puffs that she has worked on the night before.

"I'm sure I'll be seeing them a lot."

* * *

Sonic's nose was hit with a book that instantly woke him up. He got up from his bed and rubbed his nose from the pain. He looked up to see who the perpetrator was and noticed that it was Tails holding the book in his right hand and glaring at the blue hedgehog. He yawned and laid down once again, not too mad because Tails always has a reason to interrupt him from his nice little siesta.

"What's up?"

"What's up? It's noon and you've been sleeping all day." Tails lectured him, putting the book away on his book shelf, "You literally woke up this morning to get your uniform only to go back to sleep."

"Sounds like me." He chimed in, half-asleep and wanting to go back to get some rest. "It's the last weekend before school, give me a rest, Tails."

"That's the problem." Tails said, sitting down on his side of the bed. He waited for Sonic to look over at him, but he never did. He continued, a bit annoyed that Sonic doesn't give him that much attention any longer. "The others want to go somewhere, you know, like the arcade or use hoverboard at that stadium one more time. Something to make our summer better one last time."

Sonic got up from his bed once again and stretched out his arms and back. It was true what Tails said. Last evening at the mess hall they were talking about going somewhere to go and hang out before school starts. He hasn't really thought about it because he was so busy with getting everything in order in his classes, along with the relationship with Sally. Speaking of which, he dug through his pocket finding his cell phone and looked at the screen once he opened it.

There were texts from Sally asking if they were still going out for today, which he knew was a close call between his girl and his closest friends. He looked up at Tails who waited for his response, then down at Sally's texts that waited for his response for twenty minutes. He ran his hand through his quills, what was he going to do?

"... So?" Tails asked once again, going to his desk and taking out a Rubix cube out of the drawers. He began playing with it, getting a bit impatient that Sonic still didn't have a clear answer. Sonic clicked his tongue and crossed his arms before he replied.

"I think hoverboarding in that rink from Metal City might be a good idea." Sonic said, "And it's only a few minutes away if we start right now. Honestly, I think that Jet wanted that rematch by now, so what the hell." He gave him a cocky grin, while Tails smiled at him. Maybe he hasn't completely lost it after he began dating Sally…

"Oh, and I'll ask Sal if she would like to go."

Scratch that. He completely lost it.

Tails seethed his teeth lightly, although he didn't show any discomfort in his face. It's not like he doesn't _like_ Sally per say, she was a really nice girl and he likes her as a friend, but she and Sonic get… cutesy on them and he doesn't want to deal with that. It gets awkward when they begin talking with one another romantically, and it sets the whole guy mood off and they're just the massive third wheels in their way of another date. It has happened before and Tails doesn't want to deal with that; he knows the others wouldn't either.

"Well, we thought that we could go together, just us guys." Tails tried to politely say, looking around nervously and thinking of the correct connotations, "Sally might not be into Extreme Gear, you know?"

"Hm… I suppose." Sonic agreed, "But I promised her that I was going to take her somewhere and I don't want to be called a liar." Tails bit his inner cheek and disliked the fact that Sonic was so humble towards his girlfriend. More time for them as a couple and less time for his friends that stood up for him. He wasn't the only one feeling this way; everybody else felt the same way too.

Knuckles would feel left out without anybody being his sparring partner, next to Silver who played several video games in their dorms and needed a rival, while Jet wanted a rematch one more time to set the record straight regarding the Extreme Gear (Sonic has won two races ahead of Jet from their tally, which Storm has recorded). Manic felt a bit left out too since his brother isn't as outgoing as before, and finally Tails, who thinks that even in the same room, he's distant nowadays.

"... I guess we could bring her over." Tails succumbed, looking down at his shoes and feeling a bit ashamed to actually recommend hanging out with them, "She can learn from the fastest racer, am I right?" Sonic smiled and felt so grateful to have a friend like Tails to help him with these types of struggles.

"Thanks, Tails, I owe you one."

"Yeah, don't mention it." He meant it literally, for he knows that he will get an earful from their group of friends as to why he let Sally be in their gang of guys. He felt their disappointed looks on his face already, hoping that they wouldn't treat him so badly for today's activities. "I'll go get Knuckles and Jet, I'll tell them about our plan to Metal City." He got up from his bed and went over to the door to get things ready before they leave.

"Thanks again, Tails." Sonic gave the anthropomorphic fox a thumbs up while texting on his other hand on his phone to quickly notify Sally about their date. Tails still had his hand on the doorknob and gave the blue blur a quick nod before closing the door and heading out to go and get the rest of the guys about what they decided on. He really didn't look forward to telling them, at all.

* * *

Metal City was a huge hoverboard racing rink that has an appearance of a city. It's pretty huge for a rink, and several other rinks were near it. Although, the admission is pretty expensive and it was only fortunate that it was close to Emerald Mobius High, where the demand of the hoverboard stadium consisted of teenagers and young adults. The renting wasn't so bad, but it's highly recommended to bring your own gear due to the different types of specialties and personalization each hoverboard has its own mechanics.

The guys would always like to hang out here because of the racing tournaments held weekly during the summer, the arcades that are next to the rink, and the high speed used in the hoverboards. The Extreme Gear was used specifically for the purpose of going fast and knocking out enemies out of the way. Well, not for today that is.

Tails eventually told them, each of them disappointed with what the two-tailed fox did. He meant well for his best friend, but the cost of it was the betrayal of his other friends. They were all waiting impatiently on the sidelines, waiting for Sonic and Sally to get done with their stupid tutorial. This was the first time Sally goes to Metal City, and she doesn't know how to ride on the hoverboard. Sonic decides to help her and shows her the way to use the hoverboard and use her Extreme Gear.

"Like this?" Sally asked, her arms spread out and her feet planted on the rented hoverboard. She was struggling slightly, always bending a bit too much that made her lose her balance, so Sonic has decided to give her a quick lesson before they go and actually race. Her boyfriend nodded, and had his hoverboard next to him; he decided to be on the ground just in case she fell.

"Yeah, like that. Try not to think too much about balance; especially placing pressure on your hips." He corrected her, seeing how tense she was. Sally gave him a nod, and eventually got the hang of floating in the hoverboard. Sonic grinned.

"Great! Now, lean back a little," Sonic instructed her, which she leaned slightly backward, "And try to move a little with the hoverboard. It gets way too fast with the speed boosts, so try and go easy."

"Are you saying that I'm too slow to catch up with you?" Sally teased, cocking an eyebrow at him. She kicked the floor and earned enough speed to get to the other side. She grabbed the hoverboard by the side and raised up slightly to stop the momentum. She rolled back to her boyfriend, riding back with a smug look on her face with her arms crossed. Sonic was dumbfounded for a split second before he snapped out of his daze and cocked an eyebrow.

"I didn't know you did this before."

"I thought it would be cute to see you teach me."

They both chuckled, Sonic getting on his hoverboard and they both went over to the rink. The other guys were already in the rink, annoyed that the blue hedgehog decided to bring Sally to their grouping. As much as annoyed they were, they let it slide because eventually they won't see too much of them together in school than outside of school. The guys decided to have a race to see who has improved the most for today, although the affectionate moments between the two teenagers has stalled for at least half an hour.

"How much longer?" Silver complained, leaning against his personal hoverboard, "It doesn't take that long!" Tails sighed, fixing his goggles above his head and agreeing with what Silver said.

"I know, right-"

"Don't talk to me; I'm still mad at you." Silver interrupted him, not even looking at him either. Tails didn't feel too betrayed because he knew what he did make the others upset and he had no valid explanation for his actions. He lets that one slide, he knew it was for the best.

"So, is Sally ready or what?" Jet asked, interrupting their moment together once they flew over there. The couple looked up to the group of guys, seeing their expressions and nodded. They let go of each other's hands and Sally went over to Tails and thanked him.

"Sonic told me that you suggested for me to come. Thanks." She said.

Tails looked over at the female and gave her a tired smile. She wasn't so bad, it's just that when she's together with Sonic, it makes things awkward for the rest of them. "No problem. So, how about that race?"

"I say we go to the rink and go from there." Jet suggested, "Sonic and I have some unfinished business to attend to." Sonic rolled his eyes.

"I'm still going to beat you, you know that."

"We'll see about that."

"Alright! So the arena it is!" Knuckles exclaimed, finally able to go and race. They went over to the starting line, other racers already wanting to start. They were all in a line and waited for the countdown to happen so the fun of running through the air could arrive. Sonic was so glad that he could share this moment with Sally, and he knew they were about the have the best outing together. They leaped out of their hoverboards and held them as the announcer instructed them to get to their places.

Sally looked over the group of guys who all looked content with the way things turned out, and smiled. She didn't want to become a bother with Sonic and his friends, and she hopes that they soon feel like she's a part of their group too. She tapped on Sonic's shoulder, which he turned around and saw her coy grin.

"First one to win gets to eat whatever they want, winner's choosing and the loser gets to pay."

Sonic grinned, already agreeing to the bet.

"You're on."

The countdown began from the announcer, the racers walking backward to gain speed as they leap on their boards. Sonic and Sally did at the same time, ready to beat each other. Tails and Knuckles looked at each other and saw the determination in their eyes, knowing that there was a bet between them. Jet looked over at Sonic and gave a small smirk. He knew he was going to win this round, with Sally there anyway. Storm was right beside him. Silver and Manic both walked backward, knowing that they won't beat the experts in this sport, Sonic and Jet. When the countdown went to one, the racers dashed towards the starting line and started the first lap into Metal City.

 **To be continued...**

 **Author's Note: Thank you for such kind words! It means a lot to me that many people are enjoying the remake! So here's the third chapter, where I finally get to introduce Cream and the rabbit and her mom! I really like how I incorporated this in the story than in the original. I also included Sally, because why not?**

 **I hope I see you guys soon with another update! In return, I'm going to give you the next chapter's name:**

 **New Beginnings**

 **See you soon! Please favorite and review!**


	4. Chapter 4: New Beginnings

**Chapter 4: New Beginnings**

The short weekend has finally ended, several high schoolers disappointed that their last weekend before school starts has come to an end. Some looked forward to starting the school year after nothing else to do, although some thought otherwise. Emerald Mobius High was one of the few schools that made the first day of school a great first impression among its alumni and school faculty. They provided breakfast, lunch, and dinner in the mess hall, there were maps given to the first years or those not familiar with the structure of the school, and there were breaks throughout the school day to keep the students motivated.

Sonia would have thought that Amy would be prepared for today, the first day of school, that is. She was wrong. At Seven AM, Sonia was awoken by her alarm on her phone and she got up. She stretched out her muscles and looked over at her roommate, who was still in her bed, her body turned to the wall. Sonia let her sleep in for a few minutes, going to their bathroom and taking a shower. After she got out, she grabbed a towel to dry herself, not wanting to accidentally show anything in front of the pink hedgehog. She found her uniform in her hanger and began to dress herself up.

After adjusting her tie, it hung nicely around her neck, and she went and did the other minor errands to prepare herself for the day. She looked over at her phone checking the time; 7:25 AM. She looked over at Amy who was still asleep, totally knocked out from the day before. She decided it was time to wake her up. She sat down next to her on the bed and pat her head gently. Amy groaned out in annoyance and stirred slightly in her sleep. Sonia knew that she was a heavy sleeper, so she decided to do what she always does when Manic or Sonic didn't want to get up. She leaned over Amy's ear and whispered incoherently.

"Death is inevitable."

"Oh my Chaos, Sonia." Amy groaned, wiping her eyes tiredly and turning her head over at Sonia, who was only a few inches away from her face. "What the hell?"

"It always works." The aubergine hedgehog chimes, smirking slightly and proud that she woke up her friend. Amy scoffs, and she gets up from her bed. She yawned tiredly and looked over at her phone as she pressed the home button. It was about to be 7:30, Amy still in her pajamas and her quills not neatly brushed back. She gasped and got up from her bed.

"Oh Chaos, I slept in!"

"School is at 8:10, c'mon we gotta go." Sonia said, "As your Freshmen President, I can't be late." She went towards the door, already prepared for the day and ready to go get some breakfast at the mess hall. She told Amy that they'll see each other at the mess hall, and closed the door.

Amy looked down at herself and whined lightly. _I don't want to go to school yet…_

* * *

Tails was tapping his foot impatiently on the wooden floor, his arms crossed and waiting for his best friend to get up. He didn't budge though, so that made him really pissed. Sonic continued to ignore the tapping noise of Tails' shoe against the wooden floor, however, he eventually found it irritating and sat up on his bed, giving his friend a glare. He didn't want to hear that repetitive sound over and over again, it was now a pet peeve of his that Tails does to annoy him.

"What?" Sonic finally asked groggily, running a hand over his quills and ruffling them up slightly. He totally forgot that it was the first day of school today, and he didn't want to be reminded about it by his roommate. He looked over at the electronic clock that read 7:30, and eventually put the pieces together mentally before Tails could give him a solid answer. _Oh right…_ He thought, wiping his eyes tiredly and comprehending what was going on.

"It's the first day of school. Get-"

"I know, I know. I'm getting up." Sonic said, getting up from his bed and stretching out his sore muscles. He looked over at Tails who was wearing his new uniform and knew that he was about to wear the most uncomfortable clothes he has ever worn in his lifetime. He liked the fabric, it was okay, but he meant the style of them. He didn't want to seem a total dweeb in matching uniforms with the other cliques, so he has to find a way that makes him distinct to the other males.

Tails nodded, and grabbed his backpack from his side of the room and went over to the door. He wanted to check out his classes before school actually starts because then he'll have an understanding as to where to go. After knowing where his classes are, he could memorize the way from one class to another on autopilot whenever he wants to during the school year. This is what he does the majority of the time because he wants to be familiar with the school environment.

"Oh yeah, don't forget we have that special greeting from the principal, I heard that we go to the auditorium." Tails told him, his hand on the doorknob and almost forgetting to tell the blue hedgehog. "He always does it to the new Freshmen coming in every year."

"Cool. Thanks for telling me." Sonic answered, grabbing his uniform shirt and replacing it with his pajama one. His tie hung loosely around him and was eventually going to go change into his pants. Tails went out before Sonic could actually fully change. He went out of the dorm and started his plan to go and check out the classes first.

After Sonic has changed, he looked at his mirror and saw how handsome he was in his uniform, tie hanged loosely with his shirt buttoned halfway, and his pants look comfy and not ironed out (Tails had told him the night before, but he ignored him). He smiled, liking the way he looks and decided to leave the room and meet his friends in the mess hall before they get the annual lecture from the principal.

* * *

After eating in the mess hall, Freshmen were sent down to the huge auditorium for a special announcement from their principal. They were allowed to use their school day for the orientation and be a few minutes late for their first class, so several students sat down rows of seats, listening to the Principal Robotnik.

Some were terribly tired from the day before while others were prepared and listened to the speech. All in all, the student body was restless and eager to get the first day of school over with. Their SGA officers were sitting in chairs begin the principal, who was about to finish up his oratory.

"-It will be an honor that our Freshmen are now a part of the Emerald Möbius High community, using their excellence in academics and athletic skills and leading our school into the best in the district." The principal, Ivo Robotnik, remarked at the hundreds of new students sitting down in the auditorium. He looked at each and every single student in the room and continued on with his speech.

"With that said, I believe that a welcome from your Student Council Freshman President will suffice for the morning." He finally finished, which several of the students clapped, finally relieved that Principal Robotnik had finished his oral speech.

Among the crowd, Amy, Rouge, Blaze, Tikal, and Wave were all excited to see Sonia go up on stage and give them the small oratory she has rehearsed non-stop the past weekend after they went to the mall. She began to become anxious at the new responsibility that she was given, although her friends comforted her and told her that things will go alright in her speech. She trusts them, so as she walks up to the middle of the stage, she adjusts the microphone to her level and took a deep breath before she talked.

"As your President, I am proud to say that this year will not only be the best, but also one of our greatest years we will ever remember in our academic careers. As the school saying goes, 'Accomplishments are not what we gain by numbers, but what we earn through our minds.'"

On the other side, Sonic and Manic sat next to each other and felt proud of their sister as she went up to the stand and give her first official speech as their Freshmen President. It was nostalgic for them, to see how much time has gone by and the different events occurring to them every day. Sonic looked over to his right and saw his other friends talking amongst themselves and not listening to Sonia's speech. He frowned slightly, although did not say anything because he knows that they don't have any siblings that they are proud of. Manic had his arms crossed and yawned ever so slightly, not getting enough sleep the night before because he and Silver stayed up playing the latest new game in their dorm. He didn't mind though, that was a regular school night for him.

"-this school year is one we will not forget, I assure you. Thank you." Sonia finished her speech, backing away slightly from the microphone. The students clapped, while Sonia's closest friends began to cheer and whoop for her as loudly as they can be. Sonia felt her cheeks warm up and waved lamely at their direction, feeling flustered at the amount of attention she was receiving.

Behind her were the other student officers too, including Sally, who gave her a round of applause. Sonia smiled and walks back to her seat as Principal Robotnik goes back to the stand and declared the beginning of the new school year. "Have a great first day of school, students. You are now dismissed."

The students began to walk out of the huge auditorium and into their new classes, although some continued to get lost in the new map they received earlier that day. As the seats began to become vacant, only a few groups decided to stay and go with some of the officers that they are friends with. That being centered around Amy and Sonic's group. As the rest of the students left, Sonia walked down the stairs and was met with a huge bear hug from her closest friend, Amy.

"You did so well! Chaos, that was the best speech I have ever heard!" Amy exclaimed, letting go of her friend, "You did outstanding!"

Sonia blushed, scratching her cheek embarrassedly and looking away lamely towards the wall. She usually wasn't praised since this was something new for her, but she liked the amount of attention she was receiving. "Thank you."

"Well, Ms. President, where are you going to do now?" Rouge teased, nudging her slightly with her elbow. Sonia was about to answer until she heard two familiar voices heading towards her.

"Well, well, well… Sonia the President is too cool to hang out with us." Manic said, his arms crossed and smirking at his sister. Sonic also gave her a smirk, his hands tucked in his pockets and waiting for her snarky response. She rolled her eyes and was let go of Amy's tight embrace and staring at her delinquent brothers. Behind them were a couple of their closest friends, Tails and Knuckles. The others decided to check on their classes first, not interested in meeting up with Sonic's sister.

Sonia cleared her throat, and she fixed her green tie. "Well, to say the least, that the attention span of two idiotic specimens able to comprehend the intellect of such beauty is quite impressive in my book, despite the frequent inhumane behavior of said idiots hang higher. So yes, I am too cool for you."

Sonic snickered while Manic gargled a bit, Sonia proud that she made annoyed them with her huge words and her confusing sentences. She stuck out a tongue at them, feeling proud of herself for shutting her brothers down. Tails let out a snicker, while Knuckles gave out a small laugh at her insult, Sonia looking at his direction and feeling her cheeks warm up. She let out a smile, glad that the red echidna liked her little insult. Sonic was about to make a remark at her, but Sally walked down the stairs with her hand bag ready to go to the first class.

"Amazing job on the speech, Sonia," Sally said, giving her a thumbs up and giving her a caring smile. Sonia smiles back and thanked her for the compliment. She was about to leave the auditorium until she saw her boyfriend and went next to him instead, holding his arm.

"So, where are you going?" Sally asked to Sonic, hugging his arm tighter. Sonic blushes and waved his hand lazily at her.

"I think I have math, actually."

"In the morning? Man, that sucks."

"Not as much as being in the same class in him." Amy spat out, glaring at the blue hedgehog and already ticked off by just looking at him. Sonic gave her a cocky smile, and he tugged on his lower eyelid and his tongue to give her a raspberry. Sally giggled, and she looked over at the pink hedgehog.

"You have classes with him?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Amy answered, looking over at the chipmunk, "I'm so sorry that I didn't prevent you from dating him; he's so not worth it."

Sally began to cover her mouth to hide her giggle, although Sonic felt his brow twitch from the insult and gave her a wry smile. "At least she knows the difference between someone who's honest and not a total liar-"

"Alright! I think it's time we go to class!" Sonia exclaimed, not wanting their feud to start up and begin once again, not in front of the principal. She pushed Amy towards the doors and waved at her brothers and at Sally. "It was nice seeing you, Sally! Bye, my sweet, idiotic brothers!"

With that, Amy was shoved away by Sonia, while the rest of the females followed suit to check up on the pink hedgehog. Sonic sneered and gently wrapped his hand around Sally. She smiled, while she looked over to the group of guys next to Sonic.

"It's nice to see their fighting is still normal." Sally said, "Well, I have to go. I can't be late as the officer." She let go of Sonic's grip and kissed him gently on the cheek.

Sonic smiled, holding his cheek lovingly until she left the auditorium. He sighed contentedly, though Tails tried shoving him out of the way to get to class. They had the same class together, and Tails would most likely want to be there on time than spend more time here fawning over the pretty Sally Acorn. Manic and Knuckles left for their class together, while Silver, Jet, and Storm took another route to get to theirs. All that was left was Tails and Sonic, who both had Math.

"Come on, Sonic! She already left, so let's go!"

"Hm? Oh yeah, of course." Sonic answered, snapping out of his daze and placing his backpack on his shoulder. "Let's go Tails, we're going to be late!" Tails gave him a tired smile, and he decided it was best to not correct him in the morning.

* * *

She could not believe she was late for the first day of school. She placed her alarm clock accordingly and at a proper time to get up, got ready, ate breakfast, and walked down the street towards Emerald Möbius High. Despite the concise schedule, she was late by ten minutes and she was about to miss the warning bell to get to class.

Cream the Rabbit was about to be late. She sped walked down the hallways, missing the orientation given by the principal and the student officers, but those were not her major worries. Her worries concerned more on the late arrival of going to class. Thank goodness it was the first week, meaning many students are still getting used to finding their classes. Cream started panting as she was a few rooms away from her destination, and she sighed in relief as she has a few minutes to spare before entering the classroom.

She looked down at her clothes, which were ironed out and not wrinkled, despite the movements she created by just walking. Her new binders looked intact and ready to be used, and she decided to wear her Chao bracelet as good luck for the first day of school. She took a deep breath and decided to enter the classroom, somebody else thinking the same and both bumped into each other in the door.

Cream yelped slightly and pulled away, looking over at the male who went in at the same time as her. He was an orange-colored fox with two tails, wearing his uniform with his own personal touch of sweat-shirt. She gulped and was about to apologize quickly, however, he beat her to it.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't see you there." He said, looking at her direction and stopping his tracks. Next to him was a blue hedgehog with his clothes not in the best condition (considering the time he received it the previous weekend), who looked bored and looked over at her direction.

Cream felt her cheeks warm up from embarrassment and shook her head. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you, either." She said politely, holding her school bag tightly for reassurance. She was uncomfortable and clueless towards communicating with others, especially with guys. She looks away awkwardly, already knowing that she made a fool out of herself.

Tails looked at her, and he moved out of the door and extended his arm out towards the cream-colored rabbit. "Ladies first." He suggested, giving her a small smile, mentally telling her it's alright and that she could go first. Cream blinked and she snapped out of her small daze and walks into the classroom, embarrassed again that she was looking at him for no reason.

"Thank you." She timidly said, walking into the classroom and looking for a seat.

Tails chuckled lightly, Sonic raising a brow and looking over at his friend. "How come you let her go in first? Usually, you're punctual about going to class first."

Tails looked over to the blue hedgehog and answered. "I'm a true gentleman, Sonic. I know how stressful it is being late." He looks over at the rabbit again, still looking for a seat. "She looked like she was in a hurry, so I decided to let her go in first."

"I see…" Sonic chimed, placing his hand under his chin, "So what you're saying is that you know the struggles of being a nerd?"

Tails felt a vein popping out his temple, although he lets that one slide because after all, it _is_ the first day of school. "Yes, Sonic, it's my sixth sense knowing the struggles of being a nerd," Sonic smirked, placed his index finger under his nose.

"Ha! Knew it-" He felt a sharp pain on the back of his head, someone karate chopping his head. He winced at the pain and turned his head, wanting to find out who it was.

He found Amy behind him, looking at him with an annoyed stare with her hand still straight and ready to chop him once again. "Would you kindly move out of the way so other people could get in?" She asked in a monotonous tone, still giving him a cold stare.

Sonic scoffed and gave her a small karate chop on the forehead for payback. "I would like to retort back, but the size of your forehead is going to start a blockage towards this classroom so it won't be my fault." He felt her skin crawl at that insult, and he gave her one of his snarky grins.

Amy scoffed and pushed his hand away from her head. "Just don't mess with me this school year, idiot." She said, walking past him and Tails. She gave Sonic a stare and pulled her lower eyelid and her tongue out and gave him a raspberry. Sonic chuckled, feeling contented that his feud with the hothead known as Amy Rose continues towards this day.

Tails rolled his eyes and didn't want to deal with their bickering once again, so he grabbed Sonic by his shirt and tugged him into the classroom. The blue hedgehog follows suit and they both found themselves sitting next to each other in the desks parted in duos.

As they were beginning to become comfortable, Amy looked around to find somewhere to sit. She was about to give up and sit with someone she didn't know, however a pair of rabbit ears seemed too familiar with her as she looked directly at the rabbit looking for seats.

"Hey, Cream!" Amy called out her name, which the rabbit turned her head quickly at the direction of her voice.

Cream looked a bit flustered by someone calling out her name but noticed the familiar pink hedgehog heading towards her. She sighed in relief, knowing she would want to sit next to her for the period. She waited for Amy to come to her direction, which was in the middle of the classroom.

Amy heads over to her direction, delighted to see a familiar face that is _not_ her mortal enemy. "I didn't know you go here." She said, sitting next to the desk from where Cream placed her belongings.

Cream coughed slightly and answered. "Well, I live in the apartments near the school, so I got enrolled here."

"Really? You look pretty young for going to this school." Amy pointed out, noticing the cute baby fat on her face. Cream blushed and shyly played with her ear.

"I'm actually in the Youth Program." Cream replied, looking over at the pink hedgehog's jade eyes. "I'm actually a year ahead."

"Ah." Was all Amy could say because that was impressive. Being a part of her mother's bakery in the mall _and_ being a year ahead in school was something that she couldn't do. She would give up on the first day if she did do that.

Amy gave a small pout, looking back and forth between the classroom and whispered something to Cream's ear. "You don't have the goods, do you?" Cream smiled and nodded.

"I do, actually. It's for lunch."

 _Bless!_ Amy bought, internally holding her hands together with angelic chords in the background. She gave the cream-colored rabbit a lame smile before asking her another question. "You don't have by any chance…"

Cream knew where this was going, and gave her another nod. "Yes, I also packed a strawberry parfait for dessert for myself, but I have an extra so I can give it to you."

 _Bless!_ Amy thought again, internally grinning with the angelic chords louder than before. She looked up at the rabbit, and she noticed something that wasn't brought up from their conversation.

She struck out her hand, which Cream looked surprised at and looked at the pink hedgehog. Amy gave her a smile, and she introduced herself.

"I'm Amy Rose, by the way."

Cream smiled and gave her a handshake. "Cream the Rabbit, as you may know from the mall."

After the handshake, they both let out giggles at their moment until the teacher walked in with her files under her arm. She looked at the students who were beginning to settle down and waiting for the class to begin, and she cleared her throat.

"Welcome, class. This is Algebra I, so if you're in the wrong class please look at the room number and look for your designated class. Now, further ado, let's begin."

* * *

It took him several attempts to get it perfect, but he finally has the correct sentence to finally tell to Amy. After her moment with Sonic and the about-to-start-a-fight fiasco, he chickened out and didn't want to deal with Amy with her temper at a high. Manic the Hedgehog wasn't going to back down at this moment, no way. He knew the structure of the school because he went through the halls earlier that day, and he knows that Amy will go through this specific hallway to get to class because he has it with her and it's the fastest way.

He heard light footsteps, and he knew that the pink hedgehog was heading his way. He runs a hand through his quills and quickly checks his breath in case it smelled bad. He also tightened his tie slightly and leaned against the locker to look cool and get Amy's attention.

As she turns around the corner, she's walking with Cream who shares the same hallway but not the same class. They both were talking about their interests, some of which surprised Amy because she never thought the lovable rabbit would ever be interested in those things.

"I didn't know you were so good at math! You finished the first homework assignment so quickly."

Cream giggled and gave her a nod. "Yeah, it's all thanks to my mom, actually. She taught me all I needed to know."

Their chit chat continued on, both not even noticing Manic leaning coolly against the lockers, waiting for Amy to even notice him at all. After they were an ear shot away, Manic felt a cold pang in his chest, and he wrapped his arms around himself, feeling cold and his spine shivering.

"That's cold…" He muttered. He didn't know why Amy ignored him at the moment, despite the several attempts before of him wanting to ask her out during middle school, but he won't prevail.

After one more shiver, he got up and looked over at the females who waved each other goodbye and go to their designated classes. He gave a small smirk and soothed his quills out once again to get her attention. He walked into the classroom coolly after Amy went in, noticing she was alone and sitting down on her new desk.

He held his composure and walked towards her, ready to give her the question he's been asking towards her for the past three years. This time, he will not back down!

"Say, Amy, I wanted to ask you something," Manic said, his arms behind his back and looking down at the sitting female. Amy looked up with a bored expression, noticing the green bangs and quills and knowing immediately who she was talking with.

"Ah, the idiot's brother." She retorted, her arms on the desk and tapping on the desk. "What do you want?"

Manic cleared his throat and gave her a suave look. "How about we go out Friday night to the Pizza Parlor? My treat."

Amy looked dumbfounded and tilted her head to the side, clearly not wanting to go with him but also sincere about the feelings he has for her. "Look, Manic, I know we've known each other for years, but…"

"But..?" Manic encourages her, trying to get her to say yes to his request. Amy sighs and lazily waves her hand at him.

"I see you as my enemy's brother, and I can't date someone who's related to that vermin."

"But you can be friends with them." Manic countered, knowing full well that she and Sonia were the closest of friends and nothing could separate them apart. Amy keeps looking at him and gave him an answer.

"That's different. She isn't going to torment and make fun of me." Amy claimed, "Besides, I'm not really into dating."

Manic gave out a dejected sigh, his arms hanging and staring at the floor. "So does that mean no chance?"

"No chance." Amy replied politely, "It flattered me, so thank you." Manic looks up, seeing Amy giving him a rare smile, a sincere one at most.

The green hedgehog blushed and gave her an awkward reply. "No problem, Amy. It was cool of you to tell me up front actually."

She gave out a scoff. "Just don't tell that idiot I'm being nice to you, okay? He'll use it against me." Manic smirked and replied.

"Don't worry, I won't tell."

The bell rang, meaning that class was beginning and that students be in their desks. Manic decided to sit next to Amy, who took out her pencil and her notebook and get ready to take the first few notes given by their teacher. Manic looked up at the front, and he saw the teacher who wrote her name on the board and looking at the class.

"Good morning, students. This is English for Freshmen, and I hope we have a marvelous time learning about the beauty of words and the intellect towards them."

Oh, this was going to be fun…

 _NOT._ Manic may switch out soon enough.

 **To be continued...**

 **Happy Labor Day! As a gift, I made this chapter for my readers ^^ I love the way this chapter turned out, and I hope you enjoy it as well in the end. Also, did you like the reference from the last chapter? Sonic Riders was the first game that really interested me in this franchise when I was younger so it's valuable for me to include it. A lot of shipping is coming in your way, just you wait.**

 **Please favorite and review! I really like to hear what you think of this series and wonder what's going to happen next! I like to leave little easter eggs for those who have read it before and notice the small resemblances from the first story. I hope I hear from you guys and have enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter's name is...**

 **Chapter 5: The Detention**

 **See you very soon! Or not, since school started for me last week...**


	5. Chapter 5: The Detention

**Warning: Some slight language is used, reader discretion is advised**

 **Chapter 5: The Detention**

 _Two Weeks Later_

"Gee, idiot, _thanks_ for detention."

"Well, it's not my fault you screamed at me, Hammer."

The sour taste of each sentence lingers on their lips, Amy in her designated desk for math while Sonic in his in the same class. It has been the beginning of the countless detention slips occurring once again between the two hedgehogs. If Amy's math is correct or the tally Sonic has in his worn out scrap of paper in his notebook, this would be their two-hundredth time being together in the same room, alone.

They kept count because then Sonic could rub it in Amy's face and tell her the various times they've been stuck together in school, while Amy is more interested in keeping the numbers mentally just so she doesn't have to _see_ a number of times she sees him throughout the day. It's what makes her sane, while for Sonic, he finds it the best way to pass time.

Sonic leans against his chair, his arms crossed on his back, the chair standing on its back legs as he rocks himself from the desk. He knows that this will soon be over, and he will continue on with his day after the next hour is up. Besides, there are always ways to mess with the pink hedgehog sitting across from him, tormenting her like he usually does. Amy leans against her chair as well, her feet balancing herself by placing them in between the bars of the desk. She lets her head fall backward and decided to be in that position for a little while before she felt light headed and sat straight up on her desk.

Sonic scoffed a bit, finding Amy's actions quite amusing and also interesting since what she does is totally different from what he sees from Sally. He continues to stare at her, one eyelid open with the other one is closed. They began to become silent for the next few minutes, odd quite enough because they would usually argue at a time like this and wreak havoc, starting another cycle once again, but this was slightly different.

The teacher in charge of the classroom and responsible for their detention had unexpectedly left and has not returned yet to monitor between the two anthropomorphic hedgehogs. They've been alone since the beginning of detention and have not seen the missing teacher since. Amy decides it was best that she should do her homework at a time like this, considering the more free time she would have later with Sonia in their dorm room.

She grabbed her backpack and decided to do her homework, taking out her pink mechanical pencil and her notebook to start on the questions on the math problems. Sonic heard the shuffling sounds of Amy getting out her notebook, seeing that the silence has made her give in to the horror of their assignment. He looked at her notebook as she opened it, her notes clean and also readable from where he sits. She turns to the newest page in her notebook and wrote down the questions given to her from Cream. She was kind enough to lend her the assignment, considering the conflict that she and Sonic did during class.

She began to work on her problems, not noticing Sonic's green eyes looking at her movement. He began to sit down correctly, his feet planted on the floor and leaning against the desk, his hand resting on his cheek and continuing to stare at her. Now is his chance to start once again their

argument, but he didn't know how to start it up once again…

An idea sprang up in his mind.

He had his signature smirk across his face and slowly got up from his seat, his hand gently making the chair not make any noise so he could surprise her. As he gently planted the chair back on the floor, he slowly crept towards the pink hedgehog, minding her own business and not noticing what he's doing. He continued to smirk, hovering above her, his hand lingering on Amy's head. Before he could attack her and start his little prank, Amy began to talk.

"Do it and you'll be sent to the hospital with stitches."

"Oh, come on!" Sonic exclaimed, looking down at Amy who still continued doing her math problems, "What does a guy have to do to make you _not_ do school work?"

Amy gently placed her pencil on her desk and turned her head towards the blue hedgehog. She gave him a wry smile, already having her comeback set. "You mean the same guy who is already failing math, two weeks into school?" Sonic felt his cheeks warm up, and he looked away agitated at her response. She smirked.

"Thought so."

Sonic let out a huge sigh and decided to sit in front of Amy, grabbing the chair in the desk that is front of Amy's. He sits down on it, his arms resting on the backrest and able to look at the pink hedgehog. Amy closed her book and also decided to look straight back at him, feeling irritated that this is not what she expected. She crossed her arms together, continuing to stare at Sonic's piercing green eyes and not backing down. Sonic began to stare back at her too, feeling the same irritation that was bothering him since they arrived as he looked at her dark, green emerald eyes.

They had to name the elephant in the room.

"You do realize that reason we're here is because _you_ started it?" Amy asked, not breaking eye contact. Sonic smirked, and he waved his index finger.

"Ah, ah, ah… Who was the one that decided cursing was the better solution?"

His teasing tone made Amy grit her teeth, and she continued on. "You provoked me _and_ you somehow know that I'm not my usual self because of my mood swings, you pervert."

"Now why does that make me a pervert, Hammer?"

"Because you know my cycle! How is that _not_ perverted?" Amy asks, giving him a slight glare and feeling her nerves being plucked by the menacing blue hedgehog.

He smirks, feeling very smug of himself to get her so worked up. "Listen, Hammer, I know that kind of stuff is personal, but that doesn't make it a good excuse to use against me. It was coincidental.

"Besides, we both know that what happened today was _not_ my fault. It was yours, you shouldn't' have cursed at me after what I did." He corrected her, giving her the full explanation. Amy wanted to strangle him then and there, but she did not do that. Instead, she kept on gripping on her hands, fists forming and ready to attack the annoying hedgehog.

She took a deep breath, her fists slowly relaxing. She calmed down, for now, and continued to stare at Sonic. "I wouldn't have cursed if _someone_ didn't call me an idiot in front of the entire class."

He sneered and placed his index finger under his nose. "Your plan for helping us on math was stupid and you know that."

Amy felt a vein pop up on her temple, and she countered back. "You didn't seem to have any bright ideas yourself."

"I was still thinking about it, I would've thought of it soon enough."

"This was a two-day assignment. Last minute ideas aren't going to help anymore, idiot."

"Of course they do, you just have to believe hard enough."

"Or get Sally to help you," Amy muttered, placing her hand on her cheek and raising a brow at him. Sonic was about to retort back, but his mouth was wide open with no sound coming out.

She got him there. He was about to make an excuse, but nothing came out his mouth. Sally sometimes did help him, but only on the small stuff in school. They were never extreme or drastic that didn't look like his work, he just needed help from his smart girlfriend by giving him the answers. _Then_ would he put the worked solutions and explanations of how he would do it with her assistance once again.

He bit his tongue and felt Amy's lip curl in a satisfied smirk. He growled lowly and leans against her desk with his arms resting on it. "Sally had nothing involved with this. Like I said, I would've thought of something."

"Maybe next time comment on your own work and not on somebody else's," Amy said, her stare slightly annoyed at having this conversation with the blue hedgehog. "Honestly, you did something to her that made her go out with you…"

Sonic felt a sting, his ear twitching but not saying anything. He lets her continue. "I mean, she's so nice and sweet, I don't know what she sees in you."

"Maybe something you haven't figured out yet, Hammer," Sonic muttered, resting his hand on his cheek. "I can be very charming with the ladies." He boasted about himself, giving her a cocked eyebrow with his smirk.

Amy's mouth formed a straight line, however, a small smile curved in her lips for what she's about to say. "It's funny how you think you're dreamy just because Sally is dating you and thinking more girls are interested in you."

"Well, at least I have someone." Sonic countered, annoyed at Amy and what she's saying. "Besides, you wouldn't understand; you don't have the feminine appeal to be charmed by the good-looking hedgehog in front of you."

"You wish." Amy scowled, feeling her blood boil at the insult. "The idiot in front of me shows no testosterone so I don't know what you're implying."

This time, Sonic felt a vein popping out of his head and gave her a small glare. He kind of lost his cool at her comment, however he played it off well when he sat straight up. When things start to fall apart between him and her in their conversations, he always wants to have the last word to feel satisfaction in defeating her. Corny, yes, but they always get on each other's nerves so it's reasonable. So Sonic did what he does best, calmly telling her his last words for their conversation (in this round).

"You have no boobs."

Amy looked at him unamused, a cold state staring into his eyes. He did the same, a small pout on his face because he expected to be flying across the classroom right about now and feel her wrath. Amy took a deep sigh and looked away from the menace in front of her, looking to the side and ignoring the blue hedgehog.

Their little conversation was over, ending with the silent treatment. Sonic waited for her to use her hammer, but she never did. He felt quite paranoid internally that he went back to his seat, sitting down and not staring at the pink hedgehog. Amy can be very intimidating at times, this moment a perfect example of what he meant. She knows how to make him feel anxious after their crude insults, always involving in some violence or the other.

Sonic has waited for her hammer to come right about now or feeling a sting in his cheek, but nothing happened. She continued on with her school work and looked focused as if their conversation from before didn't happen at all. This made the blue hedgehog quite anxious at the move she'll do next, although she hasn't done anything, in particular, to make him move.

He felt like this was going to be an eternity before detention even ends at this point.

* * *

After the excruciating hour was up in their detention, the teacher came back. She said that this should be a lesson, being left alone without supervision so they could put their differences apart and learn from their mistakes (in other words, she forgot she had them). After the little lecture, they both went to their dorms where their friends awaited them.

Unluckily for them, their designations paralleled with one and another, meaning they were walking next to each other, their silent feud still continuing. Amy looked to the left side where several students are playing in the yard, while Sonic looked at the right where the school's gate is wide open until their curfew. How can this get any worse?

After the long silence, Amy was the first one to talk to the obnoxious hedgehog. "I'm going to say it once, idiot, so listen…" This caught Sonic off guard, who looked over at her direction. He noticed that she was a few inches shorter than him, never realizing the height difference until now. He placed his hands on his pockets and he remained silent, wondering what she was going to say.

"I know that my plan sucked and you made a comment about it. A critical one and I didn't take it too lightly. I honestly thought you meant it in I-don't-like-your-plan-because-I-don't-like-you sort of thing, but no. I saw a few other students seeming a bit puzzled by it too, you just did the talking for them. Not like I take your remarks personally, I just hate it when your big fat mouth begins to talk-"

"Get on with it." Sonic interrupted her this time, feeling annoyed at her rambling and explanation. Amy cleared her throat and stopped walking. Sonic noticed this and he stopped walking too, a few steps ahead of her. Amy took a deep breath, already having in mind what she was going to say. They were in high school, and she didn't want to act immature anymore just because he likes pranking her.

She swallowed her pride and stared into his eyes. "What I'm trying to say is… I'm sorry."

 _Eh?_

"Eh?" Sonic asked confusingly, raising a brow at her. Was she apologizing at him, _the_ Amy Rose? It's been years since they've been fighting, and she's apologizing now? He was confused more than anything, but Amy began to talk once again.

"You heard me, and I'm not going to say it again. My plan was stupid and you were right. I shouldn't have yelled at you in front of the class." Amy explained, much to her dismay her face was distraught and also wincing in obvious pain. "Got it?"

"Hammer…" Sonic said in disbelief, placing a hand over his chest and staring at her. His cocky grin appeared, and he tapped her forehead with his index finger. "So what you're saying is… is that you admit you're annoying and not what people think you are."

Amy gave him a wry smile. Her eyes continued to stare at him, fueling with obvious anger and resentment towards her source of annoyance. "I honestly hate you so much right now I don't know how to respond to that."

"Oh, come on! You know you're annoying as hell."

"It's not that _I'm_ annoying, it's just that _you_ get on my nerves all the time!"

"God, you're worse than Sonia! Why do you gotta be so stubborn?"

"Oh, cry me a river!"

Their former moment between the two crashed and burned, both glaring at each other. Amy walked once again towards her side of the dorms, both of them near where they're supposed to be already. She took a deep breath before she started to talk again.

"I just wanted to apologize for once and you ruined it."

Sonic rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. He didn't understand her right now, she was acting a bit odd and not her usual self when it comes to them after detention. "It's not custom when we actually 'hang out.'" He continued on with his sarcastic remark and used his fingers as quotation marks in the air, continuing to look at her direction.

Amy took a deep breath, enough that made her calm her nerves, suppressed at the moment. She spoke. "I take back what I said. You're a selfish, conceited, arrogant idiot that only cares about himself and no one else." Not true, but she wanted to hurt his feelings at that moment.

Sonic felt his ears twitch at the mild insult. He countered back with his eyes glaring into her bright green ones. "Well, at least I'm not shady and as dense as you. You have no personality and you're not cute." Also not true, he wanted to use the same level of despite she used against him.

Amy huffed out her chest, anger boiling in her bloodstream. She prevented herself from hurting the male hedgehog, however it took a great deal of patience. She cleared her throat and head towards the female dorms, looking past her shoulder where Sonic was. She really was upset at him for not accepting her apology, but she forgets about it when Sonic waved his hand at her cheerily, mocking her.

"Bye, Hammer! Don't let your pimples get the best of you tomorrow!"

 _Ugh!_ She thought in disgust, scrunching up her nose at the insult and finally walking away, pissed at the moment by him and not dealing with him. As she went to her dorm with Sonia, Sonic stopped waving as he couldn't see her anymore and placed his hands on his pockets.

He thought of what Amy had told him earlier. She genuinely looked like she was apologizing, something that he hasn't seen. She looked like she was having mixed emotions, some too complex to actually give him a proper apology. Her wry smile, her wrath never unfolding and hurting him to a pulp, something was off about her that made Sonic a bit concerned.

Not that he cared, it was a simple schedule between the two that should be followed. He just didn't know why Amy had reacted the way she did today during detention and even after. They were alone together, which is a norm for them because it always leads to verbal insults and the eventual comedic violence by Amy towards Sonic or vice versa. He thought about it a little longer, eventually his conscience moving him towards his dorm room. He began to walk, all the while still wondering about the tiny details about his female counterpart.

He got in, the door unlocked by Tails who was typing on his laptop. He sat in his bed crisscrossed, obviously concentrated in the assignment in front of the screen. The lights were off and the sun's light was beginning to dim down and darken their room. It didn't mind Tails because he was concentrated in completing what the teachers had given to him in class. Sonic turned on the lights, the bright artificial light making things clearer for Tails and his laptop. He could see the lettered buttons on his laptop again and looked up to see who turned on the lights. It was obviously his closest friend, Sonic.

The blue hedgehog gave his two-tailed friend a roll in his eyes and plopped himself down in his bed. "You just had to finish it, don't you?" Tails blinked and typed down quickly some more text in his assignment before finishing up. He nodded and loosened his tie.

"It was going to be due the day after tomorrow, so might as well do it today."

"Touché," Sonic remarked, his ear still continuing to twitch from his previous thoughts. Tails took notice of this. He closed his laptop and placed it gently on his bed and brought his full attention to the anthropomorphic hedgehog in front of him.

"So, how was detention?"

"Hm, same as usual," Sonic responded, acting nonchalant about what previously happened. Tails raised a brow, knowing right away that Sonic was lying. He knew his best friend since elementary, he knows all his little quirks and what's bothering him through his demeanor and actions.

Tails looked around thoughtfully, thinking of a proper way to persuade him to talk. It's always a hassle to get Sonic to talk because he's not open with what's going on, he always keeps it to himself. That's what the two-tailed fox hated about him; being so secretive and never giving a proper explanation. He eventually thought of an idea, one that should be able to work and get him to discuss what's in his mind.

"Really? I would think Amy would send you to the nurse by now with a concussion." Tails thought of the proper way to get Sonic to talk, almost in a mocking tone to get him more riled up.

Sonic rolled his eyes and responded. "Yeah well, she didn't. She's an annoying little brat that has no manners." Sonic spat, his arms crossed and remembering what had happened before. Tails scratched his head, still unsure of where he's going at.

He tried again, this time trying to get a bit more intel on what the bothersome Amy did to turn Sonic's mood in a full 180. "What exactly did she do?"

Sonic was about to start his rant but he stopped. His mouth was wide open with no words or sound coming out. He closed it again and looked for a proper way to explain to him what exactly did happen. She was the one that got angry first, not him. So, why is he at a loss for words when it comes to his defense? Tails waited patiently for his friend to give him an answer, despite the little sounds of frustration from Sonic who couldn't find the right words.

 _This is going to take a while._ Tails thought, yawning lightly and looking at the time from his watch. It was already early evening, meaning that there was a little bit of time to hang out with his friends before curfew. He waited for the blue hedgehog to talk, which didn't occur until he found the proper words to defend himself.

* * *

Much like Sonic, Amy went to Sonia's assistance in their dorm room and explain to her what happened. In their room was also Blaze and Rouge, who wanted to hang out with the two hedgehogs before school starts again the next day. She first needed to calm down, thanks to her friends that cheered her up (rather quickly actually, Rouge was good at influencing and having Amy in her usual cheery self). After her explanation, Sonia sighed and rubbed her temples slightly, rather agitated at what her brother did.

"He just couldn't accept it, could he?" Sonia asked, annoyed that her brother's pride is bigger than his appetite. Amy nodded, allowing Rouge to sit on her bed and read through some of the latest magazines. She flipped through them as Amy began to talk.

"I tried being nice to him, no luck, _and_ I didn't hit him," Amy explained, moving her hand with gestures. She felt a little vein popping with a sinister smile on her face. "Next time, I won't be so merciful."

"Oh, please," Blaze called out, earning glances from the other females. She was sitting on the floor with her legs crossed, leaning against Sonia's bed. "You're just going to back down once again because of the rumor, aren't you?" Amy blushed, looking at the window and not admitting at what Blaze mentioned.

Yes, it was true. For the couple past days now, Sonia told Amy the weird glances and gossip centering around her whenever she passes through the halls. At first, it didn't bother Amy at all. Just a small little rumor, no biggie. She knew people and they know that she wouldn't act out of character. But of course, rumors spread like wildfire and she soon got caught in it.

The rumor was that Amy liked to be violent to others. She (and Sonia) are positive that the one who spread was Sonic who wanted to worsen her name in the school body. Who else would want to torment the pink hedgehog in something that is false? So that's why Amy decided to use some 'peaceful' innovations instead of the usual whack in the hammer for her enemy. That's why she wanted to be nice ( _for once_ ) but to no prevail, it failed miserably in the first day of her new habit.

She growled lightly, scratching her quill which felt uncomfortable to her. She grits her teeth and seethed through them when she responded.

"I can't let that be in my name for the rest of my high school career, I'll be done for even before I start!" Amy whined, grabbing her faux pink furred pillow and placing it on her face. She really wanted to cry, however something so small and trivial didn't deserve so.

"Well, try something else that could help." Blaze advised her, "You tried being nice to him, in your own way," she muttered the last part, "Just continue on with that, someone will catch on that you're not like that."

"It's kind of hard when a blue idiot somehow is controlling my life." Amy countered, looking up from her pillow, hugging it for comfort, "I don't even want to; my patience is at a low from what happened today… both in the classroom and in detention."

Rouge chuckled, the females turning their heads at the white bay. "I even heard it from all the way down the hallway when I was walking by…" She began to laugh, Amy feeling her cheeks warm up and Rouge's comment.

"It's not funny! He seriously made me angry!"

"Isn't that normal nowadays?" Rouge asked reasonably, looking at Amy. She closed the magazine with her finger in between the pages so she goes back to where she left off.

Amy coughed lightly, looking away lamely. "Well, no one was actually there to stop me, so…" she chuckled lightly, with her three friends giving her an unamused (and disappointed) look.

Sonia was the first one to contradict her. "You have Cream, you do know that right?" She looked down at her pillow, the two others adding on to that.

"Cream would have helped you get out of that situation considering the time we spent with her," Rouge claimed, Amy sinking down to her pillow.

"She also is an attorney in a way," Blaze concluded, looking at the pink hedgehog who already had her face in her pillow.

The three anthropomorphic females looked at her, all asking the same question at the same time. "What happened?"

Amy sighed, rubbing a hand through her bangs and getting up. She really didn't want to explain what had happened earlier, but she guesses it's the only way that could help her. "Cream did try to help, but…"

"But?" They asked at the same time, curious as to what had happened in that particular classroom. Sonia leaned a little against her bed towards Amy, while Blaze scooted closer to Amy's side of the form and Rouge sitting closer to the pink hedgehog.

Amy eventually looked at their faces, all interested in her side of the story. She gulped lightly, and she chuckled at what she's going to say. "She also fell victim to what I proposed in the assignment."

"My Chaos," Sonia said, her voice in a deadpan tone and couldn't believe what she heard. Both Blaze and Rouge looked up at the Aubergine hedgehog. "You mean to tell me that the assignment you worked on was that bad?"

"I thought it was productive," Amy claimed, her shoulder shrugged with her hands up. Her voice sounded defensive too, she really wanted something to go well with her homework but apparently, it wasn't good. Sonia scoffed lightly, while Blaze and Rouge looked back at Amy who already was a little annoyed at the topic. Blaze was the first one to ask.

"What was it?"

"I… don't want to bore you guys with an assignment I thought I did well on." Amy lamely justified, waving her hand at her lazily. "Besides, I already know it's bad so why do I want to humiliate myself once again?"

The lavender cat understood her reasoning and let it be, while Rouge leaned against Amy and gave her a tease.

"You already got humiliated with what you said to Sonic, hon."

"Oh my Chaos-Rouge!" Amy cried, her face tinted red and throwing her pillow at the sophisticated bat. Rouge laughed and gently placed down the magazine, knowing that the topic was over and never to be mentioned.

Sonia giggled lightly, laying down on her bed with Blaze going back to lean against her bed and talk once again about what they talked before previously. This is what usual teenage girls do in their free time, thank goodness they didn't press on the matter anymore.

* * *

 _A few Hours Back_

"Alright, Students, let's see what brilliant ideas you have to increase our grades." Ms. Moon, the teacher, said cheerily at the class. They all groaned, all grumpy and barely awake due to the early hour and not wanting to start class. Ms. Moon, a nice and gentle fox, waited for the class to bring up their ideas.

After a few seconds of no one speaking up, she went over to the cupboard where their names on sticks were held. She looked at the dead looking class, all timid and not wanting to start the day off with presenting. "Don't tell me it's my fault if we do my strategy if no one is going to talk first." She warned them, looking down at the sticks and about to pick one.

Amy and Cream looked at each other, both whispering to each other. It has been a few weeks since they've known each other, but they both feel like they have a connection and are already close friends. Cream could usually help Amy once they have time in class, while Amy helps Cream become more open and outgoing. She already met the rest of the crew, whom of which are all welcoming and let her join their group.

The assignment, one that Ms. Moon believed was the easiest assignment she'll ever assign to her students, was one that students get to plan out what to do the entire school year. Considering it was math, many thought of strategies and other valuable choices that could aid them in future exams and pop quizzes. Amy worked on it several times, ready to present it in front of the class and get that perfect A that she hoped to boost her grade up. She was talking Cream, hoping that the sweet bunny would calm her nerves.

"I don't think I can do this." She whispered, feeling agitated and tapping her foot lightly on the floor. Cream noticed this when she heard the faint tapping through her sensitive ears, and without the teacher noticing, gave her verbal reassurance.

"Of course you can; I heard from Sonia you worked on it for several hours." Cream murmured, placing a hand on her shoulder. Amy's tapping began to slowly stop, staring at Cream. She gave her a thumbs up. "It will be fine, I promise. You worked hard on it."

Amy smiled, grateful that she has a friend like Cream and gave her a nod. Their moment was soon cut short when the teacher called out the first name from grabbing a random stick.

"Amy Rose."

"That's me…" She muttered, getting up from her seat and glancing over at the cream-colored rabbit. She gave Amy a comforting look, one that Amy smiled back. "Wish me luck."

As she was walking down to the front of the class with a folder in her hand, Sonic yawned slightly and looked at the pink hedgehog who walked up. He snickered, nudging Tails, who was already working on the assignment due two classes from then. He looks up, seeing Sonic pointing at the front of the classroom.

"This should be good." He claimed, giving a smirk and leaning against his chair, prepared to sabotage Amy's presentation and make her get a bad grade. Tails rolled his eyes and went back to do his work, not interested in Sonic's tactics. Amy cleared her throat, Ms. Moon sitting in her desk and grabbing her evaluation sheet.

She looked at the class and went to the board behind her. "Hello, I'm Amy Rose. The plan I have in mind for efficiently working on our algebraic studies are in four steps. One; we should have warm ups on the lessons. Two; in the end, we should review the material which Ms. Moon grades it. Three; more quizzes so that we are able to fix our mistakes on the exams. And finally, four; for motivating us, I propose that the exams can't have retakes. That will be the final grade and determine the grade point average of this class.

"This is the best strategy because it shows a consistent way that could motivate us in working harder and able to focus during the lessons," Amy concluded, writing down her plans. After she was done writing down on the board, she turned around with an optimistic demeanor. As she turned around, she saw the class with flabbergasted expressions, some slightly confused and bothered at the plan she proposed.

Amy looked at Cream, who was sitting with an awkward smile plastered on her face. Amy gulped, feeling her heart sink at what she just did. She cleared her throat, still showing her professional side. "Is there any-"

"That sucks," Sonic called out, laying on his chair, his arms hang out while Tails next to him couldn't believe what he just heard. Sure, it sounded efficient for adults, but the reality was that no one wanted to do extra work in a class and not get appreciated over it.

No one said a word after his comment, the class silent. Amy pouted, her hands on her hips. She was already giving him a glare, one that sinks through Sonic's calm eyes. He gave her a smug smirk, one that made Amy wanting to beat the living pulp out of him. She took a deep breath, calmly explaining to him her idea.

"Well, the plan is to fully get us-"

"It's to get us to _like_ math, not hate it even more." Sonic countered, his hand on his cheek. He was already bored with the conversation, already knowing that he won. Amy huffed out, her cheeks tinted red due to anger and felt insulted.

"Are you telling me it's not a good idea?!"

"In a sense, yeah. That's what I think, _idiot_."

His tone mocked her, the last word lingering in her head. Amy growled, wanting to summon her hammer right then and there. Instead, her tolerance already took over with no one able to inhibit her from what she's going to say. "Your opinion doesn't matter, you fucking blue idiot!"

Sonic's eyes widen at the insult, his ears twitched slightly. Tails looked up slowly, listening to their argument and staring at her. Cream placed a hand over her mouth, surprised at the outburst Amy made. The class didn't even gasp, they were petrified at the way Amy shouted at him. Before Amy realized it, Sonic got up from his seat and gave her a spiteful glare.

"Don't go there, Hammer."

"Oh, am I supposed to be scared of you? You are nothing but a bastard that likes to pick on me any way possible." Amy explained, "A moron, too! Chaos, just your shitty face wants me to-"

"Alright!" Ms. Moon interrupted, not wanting any more profanity in her classroom. She got up from her seat, getting in between Amy and the class. She looked over at the two hedgehogs, giving a sigh and disappointed at the outcome of the assignment. "You two, detention after school."

"What?!" They both asked at the same time, Amy more surprised than Sonic. She cupped her hands together, pleading to the teacher.

"Please, Ms. Moon! I can't be with… _him."_ She snarled at the last part, one that Sonic gave her a childish raspberry. She growled, a vein already on her forehead. The teacher shook her head, giving her a hard stare.

"Your behavior is not appropriate today, Ms. Rose. And you, Sonic, shouldn't have provoked her."

She sternly told them, still shaking her head. "Along with detention, I'm giving you both C- for this assignment."

Amy gasped, shaking her head and trying to plead with her, while Sonic had his eyes widen and also trying to tell her that it wasn't even his fault to begin with. Amy was sent back to her seat, where she felt a lump in her throat and her eyes becoming watery. She wiped her eyes, glancing over at the blue hedgehog who placed his hands in his pockets and staring at the wall next to him.

She looked away, hating his guts and making her humiliate herself in front of the class. She believed that was his master plan, ruining her reputation in this school. He was lucky too, the rumors around Amy looking like they were true from what the other students have seen. If not, she would have used her hammer against him. She grits her teeth, while Cream tried giving her proper comfort from the previous fiasco.

 _You got lucky this time, you blue idiot._

 **To be continued...**

 **Author's note: Finally, some Sonamy! It's been forever since I last updated, and so I wanted to give something to the fans. Thank you so much for your patience, and I hope that this chapter was worth the wait. Other than that, have a nice weekend, guys! Updates might be slower than usual because of school, but I'll try my best! Ciao!**


	6. Chapter 6: Teenage Shenanigans & Drama

**Chapter 6: Teenage Shenanigans & Drama**

Ever since the math class fiasco, Amy and Sonic didn't really interact with one another at the discretion of the teacher. She knew that what happened was just a mistake, one that caused their feud to become much friskier than it already is. She noticed that the both of them had the habit of picking each other during class, making a fool out of Sonic and Amy the straight man of the duo. She would always know the cue of when their disputes were about to begin, just like last week when Amy asked her a question while Sonic answered haughtily. Amy spat at him and both were in detention once again with Ms. Moon.

She always assumed they were a couple that has a funny relationship; Sonic teasing her while Amy is the one that tries to stop him from embarrassing them. The way they talk to each other and the constant bickering made her realize that their relationship could be bad and needed more time together; when she accidentally forgot she had them for detention the first time. Ever since then, she kept a keen eye on them but never realized they needed to smooth things out.

Ms. Moon just needed an excuse for them to be paired up together and talk their differences apart and reconcile; she admits that they look perfect for each other and that talking is the best form of communication in a relationship. Just as her thoughts were swarming in her head, the bell rang. Students got up from their seats and left the classroom to go to the next.

Amy and Cream were already getting their things and talking, while Tails and Sonic were doing the same. Ms. Moon noticed the two pairs talking and laughing at what the other person has to say, an idea springing up to her mind. Her eyes widen, with a small smile plastered on her lips. _Of course! Why didn't I think of this sooner?_

When the four of them have left for next period, Ms. Moon grabbed her planner from her desk and opened it. She erased some markings and rewrote them on her calendar. If anything, she is making their relationship _and_ grades better with the plan she is pursuing. With one last stroke, she looked at her planner one more time with a grin.

This will be fun.

* * *

 _The Next Week_

"Alright, class. Today, we'll be doing something different than what we have done in the past." Ms. Moon explained, going to her cabinet and taking out a pile of papers. They were stacked one after the other, towering over the teacher's lamp on her desk. This made the students frantic.

"Today, we'll be doing as what I like to call, a review session." She said, smiling obliviously at her class.

"More like 'hell session'" Sonic whispered to Tails, who absentmindedly nodded at his comment. The teacher smirked.

"Nicely said, Mr. Hedgehog. It will be 'hell' if done by yourself." She said, placing her hand on the stack of paper and leaning slightly against it. "Everyone will be assigned with a partner and must work on it for the next two weeks."

" _WHAT?!"_ The class exclaimed in unison, all too unfamiliar with what is going on. Ms. Moon decided to postpone the next lesson and start with this, which was a review for their midterm exam.

She cleared her throat, the class suddenly silent. Amy looked surprised, shocked at first with the after wave of dread. Why would Ms. Moon do that? She was a nice teacher per say and has helped them learn and grow in algebra.

She took a list that she has printed the previous weekend and placed it on the board. "I picked your assigned partner through random numbers, so everyone has a fair chance. I'll be giving you the rest of class so you're able to know your partner. Good luck."

All of her students wary that they might also have to change seats and forced to make new friends. She gave them a smile and allowed the students to look up at the board and view who's pairing up with who. Cream looked at the board, forcing herself into the crowd of students as they look for their names.

"Rabbit, Rabbit…" She searched for her name with her index finger as students began to pair up and found it.

 _Cream and… Tails?_ She quizzically thought to herself, an index finger next to hers as she was thinking. She turned her head, only to find a pair of sky blue eyes staring straight back at her.

The yellow fox had the same thinking process as Cream as he slid down his index finger towards his name, next to her's. He stared back at the chocolate-colored eyes, totally unaware that they've been staring at each other longer than anticipated.

Cream broke out of her trance and pulls away slightly, frantically brushing back her ears. She smiles awkwardly at him, facing towards him and pulling out her hand. "H-Hi, I'm Cream! You must be Tails!" She exclaimed, totally inexperienced with talking with males ever since her birth.

Tails pulls away too, letting other students check on their designated partners. He clears his throat and feels a small blush forming in his cheeks. "Yeah, that's right. I think I've helped you before." They shook hands, Cream's heart beating rapidly at the sudden contact and Tails noticing the restraint in her facial expression.

They both let go, Cream clearing her throat and looking shyly away from him. "I suppose we must sit together then for the next two weeks, right? I'll go get my things."

"Right, of course."

They retrieve their things, packets in their hands as they choose two new desks where they were able to work together.

Amy sighs dejectedly as she sees Cream paired up with someone else, rubbing her head. _Great, now I have to meet someone new._ She waits in line as the other students pair up. _As long as I'm not appointed to him, I'm fine._

Amy looks for her name on the list and finds it. She peers over to the right side where her partner is assigned and prayed for Chaos that it was a random stranger.

Yet plainly, it was Sonic.

She felt her eyes widen in distraught and a hand on her shoulder. She turned around, Sonic giving her a sly smirk plastered onto his face and holding up the packet that was assigned.

"Say, Hammer, we're totally gonna fail this, aren't we?"

 _Go to Hell!_ Amy screams internally, wishing she could chuck him out of the classroom without being sent to the office. She did form a fist, however, but lets it fall as she breathes in and passes by him.

" _I'll_ be playing my part, I don't know what you mean about us failing."

Sonic raised a brow and followed suit as he already his things with him. "Don't flake on me now, I need this grade to pass."

With the students now calming down from their teenage fiasco, Ms. Moon sees Sonic and Amy sitting next to each other with annoyance in their faces. She only hopes that what she is trying to do will make them reconcile and make their relationship more mutual, not like her disastrous marriage a few years back.

She grabs a dry erase marker and begins to write down the requirements of the assignment. "This is what the packet will contain…"

* * *

"Ugh! I can't take it anymore!" Amy groans out, her hands up to her quills and glaring at her work. "This is not what I signed up for!"

Sonic sighed, rolling his pencil in between his index and middle finger. Right after Ms. Moon had told them their assignment, the class started the packet. While everyone else was already heading towards their third or fourth page, Sonic and Amy still stayed on the first page, unable to answer the first question.

Their work didn't match, and the answers on the multiple choice section didn't contain the same numbers. Graphing wasn't their strong suit, per say. He looked over at the female and gave her some reassurance.

"Maybe we should look at it more simply."

"What do you mean?" Amy muttered, looking over at the blue hedgehog with annoyance. As much as she hates to pair up with him, both of their grades depend on them working together and getting a good grade. Sonic pointed at the paper, explaining what he meant.

"Well, I know that X is the horizontal line and Y is the vertical line, so we have to find the point and then find the equation," Sonic explained, explaining to her what Tails taught him the previous study session. He looks up to see Amy's shocked face and noticed what he said.

"I mean, uh, equations! You need to find what the equation is!" Sonic stammered out, not wanting her to find out that he secretly knows _some_ algebra that Tails explained to him. Amy smirked lightly, using this information to taunt him.

"Oh? I didn't know you knew math." She said, understanding what he told her and looking down at the paper to get the answer. Sonic had a small blush on his face, giving a small pout and crossing his arms.

"I don't, I only said what Tails told me."

Amy continued to work on her paper and got the answer as Sonic cleared his throat. "Besides, it's pretty simple once you get the hang of-"

"So you're a math geek then." She said, giving him a smug look on her face. He felt a vein pop up in his head and gave her a small glare. She stared back, not afraid to stand up against him. Their intense moment was cut back as he looks away with a bothered look on his face as he answers.

"No, I'm not. At least I know what I'm talking about, unlike someone I know." Sonic sputtered, sitting coolly on his desk as he plants his hands in his pants and leaning lighting. It was Amy's turn this time to feel a vein pop up out of her head and points at him with fury in her eyes.

"Listen here, idiot. I know I don't understand much like other people, but I'm _trying_ to get some work done before we're forced to do more." She explained, looking fondly over to the cream-colored rabbit as she is doing her work independently from Tails. She stares back at him with worry in her eyes. "I'm trying to get a good grade."

Sonic looked at her face, not changing his position. He knew that both he and her needed help, but so help him taunting is so easy with her. He sat up correctly in his seat and decided to cooperate with the hot-headed female for this period.

"Alright then. I'll show you."

Amy was taken a little back by his response, but didn't say anything about and looked over at her paper, feeling her cheeks warm up. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it," Sonic responded, grabbing his pencil and doing the math solutions in his sheet of paper. "Now, this is how Tails taught me…."

Onto the other duo, they were both already working diligently in their work. Cream finished the first half of the questions, while Tails was doing the mid-section of the packet. She looked up after she was done and placed her pencil on the desk.

"Alright, I'm done."

Tails looks up from his worksheet and saw the worked solutions and answers in her paper. He smiles, and he finished his question just on time. "Great! I just finished the middle part." He turned his packet to the front, where Cream had the answers.

They had the agreement where one would work in the first half of the packet and the other person doing the middle section, considering how huge the packet was already. They both agreed to this, as they would switch answers and double check if their work is the same.

He looked down at her work and put down the answers in his paper. "To think, two of the smartest people in this class working together. We'll get this done in no time." Cream blushes, smiling at the indirect compliment that he gave her. She looks at him shyly, seeing him double check her work in his paper.

Having talked to Tails the past twenty minutes have been pretty well, and she's glad that there is no awkward barrier between them. The one thing they have in common is that they're both part of the Youth Program, and they talked about how their parents wanted them in it.

"Of course. There's no challenge for us youths." She replied, having some confidence in talking to the two-tailed fox. He chuckles and continues to check her work and putting down the answers.

While he was writing down the answers, he began asking her some questions. "So, why didn't you apply to get a dorm?"

Cream looked at him, feeling comfortable giving him the answer. "My mom wanted me close, since she needs help with the bakery and such. I don't mind; I like walking." Tails nods at her answer, and it was her turn to ask him a question.

"Do you like it here? The dorms, I mean."

"Hm? Oh yeah, it's pretty great." Tails replied, turning to the next page and almost catching up to the midpoint of the packet. "We get to choose who to share with, and I chose my best friend Sonic." His head turns towards the blue hedgehog, along with Cream to see who he was talking about.

Both Sonic and Amy were trying to answer the questions, Amy letting him talk as he continued to explain to her simply how to find the solution. Tails gives a small chuckle and looks back down to his paper. Cream looks over at him.

"They don't like each other that much, do they?" Cream asks, aware of their relationship. Amy has told her plenty of times about her moments with Sonic, and Cream just wondered what Tails' opinion was.

He gives a small sigh and shakes his head. "Not that much. Ever since I first met Sonic, they were bickering and arguing with each other. It's a norm, actually." Cream nods and sees that he's done with her section of the work. She grabs her pencil and looks over at his packet.

She begins to do the same, and writes down the answer and also doing her own work to check if it's correct. Tails gives a small smile and they both continue giving small conversations until the end of the period.

* * *

"Agh! I can't believe I lost!"

"Get over it, Silver." Jet said, getting his items out of his locker to go to his next class. "It's been weeks since the race." He seethed through his teeth, muttering. "Even though it was totally rigged."

Silver had his arms crossed, just shaking his head. "I know it was! How can Sonic and Sally be the top two? They're like, the power couple!"

"Aw, thanks." A voice called out, getting the attention of the two teenagers. They looked around and saw Sally, resting her binder in her hip and was staring at them with a cocky grin. They rolled their eyes and looked over at the female.

"Don't think it's over, Sally. I will get my revenge!" Silver exclaimed, facing towards her and trying to be intimidating alongside with Jet nodding his head. Instead, Sally looked at him with her eyebrow cocked, stepping forward to the silver hedgehog.

"We'll see about that. How about a rematch this weekend? You and me." Sally said, giving Silver a chance to win back his glory. Silver was taken aback by her statement, alongside with Jet. They thought that she wouldn't be that interested towards Extreme Gear, but it looks like they were wrong.

Sally noticed their dumbfounded expressions and tilted her head to the side. "Did I say something wrong?"

"N-No, it's just that…" Jet tried to explain, looking over Silver for help. He shrugged his shoulders, which didn't help the green hawk at all. "... We thought that you would only hang out with Sonic."

Sally blinked innocently but understood what he meant. "Oh! Yeah well, I just don't want it to be awkward between you guys. I know how much he means to you guys, and I don't wanna ruin that just because I'm dating him." She gives a small smile. "Besides, I think already know who to tease."

"Who?" They both asked, wondering who she may be talking about. Sally gives a smirk, and she tried her best not to stifle a laugh as she tried to make the punchline.

"It's no use! You can't get it out of me." Sally said, laughing a little at her small joke. Silver felt his cheeks warm up with Jet giving a small chuckle.

"Oh, shut up!"

"It's no use! I already can't!" Sally answered, still laughing. The anthropomorphic hedgehog growled under his breath, while Jet was still chuckling at the lame joke.

* * *

 _Around the same time_

Sonia waited for this moment. She really looked forward towards meeting with her crush. What crush may you ask? Well, Sonia doesn't like to be descriptive but…

On the first week of school, she noticed that she had classes with her crush. She even sits next to him in some of them. She feels her heart beating wildly sitting next to him. Hell, her heart's beating at the thought of it right now! She never had the courage to actually tell him her feelings though, the many mishaps she's encountered and endured throughout the years.

Sonia has known him for some years now, but the problem was that he's friends with her absurd brothers, Sonic and Manic. Ever since they first met, she always felt her cheeks warm up at the thought of meeting with him through her brothers' get-togethers at their house or when they hang out together at the mall. He's actually their closest friend now that she thinks about it, and they're conversations are a norm, like a true friendship.

However, her feelings have grown towards him, since the beginning of eighth grade. She sees how much he has matured for the past few years and also the amount of work he's out through his school work. Not the sharpest tool in the shed, but she likes him nonetheless.

She likes Knuckles the Echidna.

She hides her true emotions through her professional facade, always showing true leadership and mature. That was her position as President, however, that does not stop her whenever she gives glances at Knuckles whenever he's passing through the halls. They're good friends and she doesn't want to mess that up either. Despite this, she told Knuckles that she needed to talk to him, something important, today.

Knuckles willingly complied, always knowing that Sonia always had good reasons to call out other people. She's waiting in the hallways for the Freshmen, where many liked to loiter around in between or after school due to lack of school faculty in the halls. She leaned against a locker, looking down nervously at her school bag, gripping on the bag's slash.

It's lunch period, where many students go quickly to the mess hall where the food is served. Sonia is in no rush because she goes through the salad bar, where the demand is low. She waited for Knuckles to come, and heard footsteps towards her way. Her heart began to beat in her chest, but her face says otherwise in her facade. She looked calm and nonchalant as if she wasn't going to tell him her biggest secret.

She looks over at the source of the footsteps, Knuckles heading towards her way. She grins internally, on the outside she waved and greeted him. "Hey, Knuckles."

"Sup, Sonia." Knuckles said, his hands in his pockets and looking at the aubergine hedgehog. "So, what's up? I haven't seen you since first period."

Sonia chuckled lightly, waving her hand lazily at him. "I've been meaning to tell you something, but I haven't had the time since you know, school and stuff."

"Yeah, it's been a while since we last had a conversation. Lay it on me." He gave her a cool response, giving her an encouraging smile and letting her talk. Sonia smiled giddily internally, and she looked away shyly at the floor, taking a deep breath before confessing to him.

"Knuckles, I um…. I really like-"

"Hey, Knucklehead!" Rouge called out, her arm extending out towards him and poking him on the cheek. "What brings you here messing with our president?"

Knuckles felt her bosom on his arm and pulled his arm away from her. "I'm not messing with her, actually. Sonia called me here."

"Psh, of course. Someone with the wits as you would definitely believe she would ask something out of you." She said sarcastically, her arms crossed and staring at the red echidna.

He glared at her back, annoyed that the bat interrupted what Sonia was saying. He turned back at the aubergine hedgehog and allowed her to continue. "What was that, Sonia? Before someone rudely interrupted you?"

"Hey! I didn't interrupt anything! My intention was that you were attacking her!"

"Like hell! She's a good friend!"

 _She's a good friend!_ Oh, ouch. Sonia gave both of them a quirky smile, her facade still up and not revealing the pain. She gave out a small laugh, one that sounded real thanks to her extensive hours in the theatre arts. Both teenagers looked over at Sonia, who calmed down after she laughed.

"You guys are hilarious." Sonia said, "I didn't know that you two know each other; even after all the years we've been through together."

"Well, you haven't seen the true monstrosity this guy is," Rouge called out, pouting her thumb at him. "One time I saw him looking up my skirt last year."

"Because you were in the way." Knuckles spat out, "I was already late for class, I didn't want another tardy."

"Aww, the cute echidna wanted to get to class."

"Oh, shut up!"

"Hmm, that makes sense," Sonia concluded, her emotions convoluted at the moment. She turned to Knuckles responded to him with a proper excuse she thought of moments ago.

"I just wanted to let you know that I like martial arts, so I was wondering if you could give me some pointers later." She lied smoothly at him, her facade not betraying her.

Knuckles looked at her and tilted his head to the side, wondering when he could be available. He gave her a nod. "Sure, I could do it. Honestly, I didn't think you're still practicing considering the amount of after-school activities you attend to."

"I can make time for it." Sonia urged. "I'm always available on the weekends." It's true that she has had no spare time to hone one of her skills, but she needed an excuse now that Rouge was here.

"Great. See you later." Knuckles said, giving her a pat on her shoulder. He glanced over at the white bat and gave her a scowl. "Goodbye, woman."

"Bye, hun," Rouge said counterproductively, waving her hand at him. He scoffed at her and walked towards the mess hall and meet up with his friends.

After he was gone, Rouge smiled at yet another day of messing with Knuckles. She smiled at herself before looking over at the female hedgehog who was concentrating and staring at the floor.

She became a bit concerned and began to talk. "Say, how about we get that salad together? I heard that it's Ceaser this week." Rouge's encouraging words made Sonia look up at her friend and smiled. She gave her a nod and straightened out her back.

"Of course, I'm the one that told you."

Rouge gave her a cheeky smile. "Well, that's the benefits as Ms. President for you, Sonia."

They both walked together towards the mess hall, Rouge unaware of Sonia's mixed emotions at the moment.

How will she go through this?

* * *

 **A/N: So I would come and apologize for the year-long hiatus, as my last year took up a lot of my time due to college applications and then summer work. I didn't mean for this chapter to take up a year to make, so in advance please don't hate me ;^;**

 **So here's the sixth chapter, which shows some Sonamy and then some. The next chapter might take a while to make, so I need some motivation to write down the plot. It might contain a somewhat familiar place some old fans may remember...**

 **See you guys soon! Maybe sooner than the last time, lol**


End file.
